Mike el Nuevo Animatronico
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Desde niño, Mike es victima de abuso por parte de sus compañeros solo por ser diferente, pero un dia su vida es arrebatada y puesta en un Traje, uno muy diferente a los demas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy ANTIALPHAS H y les apuesto un canguro, que esta es una malísima imitación de German.**

**¡Ya salió FNaF 3! Y ya me lo descargue/Compre por Steam y es buenísimo, aunque algo difícil de jugar.**

**En fin, quiero dejar claro que esta historia NO es parte de saga.**

**Primero voy a jugarlo y después de sacar información, teorías y Rabia sobre el nuevo animatronico y entonces hare "La venganza de Mike III", ¿Entendido?**

**El primer capítulo parecerá algo aburrido y un poquito sentimental…Pero les prometo que en el segundo habrá una linda y hermosa masacre, en donde Mike se convertirá en un Terminator imparable con sed de ver aceite derramado. **

**Declaración: Five Nights at Freddy's NO me pertenece, sino al bondadoso de Scott Cawthon, Tampoco los OCs que se insertaran en esta Historia son de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo.**

Mike Schmidt, era un chico especial, con un síndrome… "Especial", estamos hablando del "Autismo" o "Síndrome de Asperger". Era serio, duro, frio, calculador y no se divertía mucho, su padre, Vincent murió cuando tenía 5 años, no tenía muchos amigos, no hablaba casi con nadie.

Siempre tenía una opinión distinta a la de los demás y por eso era víctima de maltrato y burlas por parte de sus compañeros, en especial de 4 niños que no pasaban un día sin molestarlo, lo humillaban y lo golpeaban. Eran 2 de chicos 10 y 9 años y 2 chicas de 9 y 8, por cada día que pasaba, sentía más odio hacia ellos, a tal grado que pensó en matarlos…así que un día, mientras era molestado por ellos…

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-Dijo el chico de 10 años con el pelo castaño y ojos azules, el cual estaba al lado de sus otros amigos.

-Ya déjenme en paz-Pidió Mike en un tono de advertencia.

-¿O sino qué? –Pregunto en tono burlón el chico de 9 años, que tenía el pelo raramente de color azul.

Mike no respondió, solo apretó los dientes y los puños con furia, el chico castaño lo empujo a Mike y este choco con uno de los pupitres que tenia al lado, un tijera callo al lado de su mano, la agarro y lo apretó con fuerza. Los chicos comenzaron a reírse, Mike ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que desquitarse, tomo las tijeras con firmeza y la empuño como si fuera un cuchillo.

Las risas pararon, el silencio se hiso presente, para luego ser remplazados por caras de terror y sorpresa. Mike había apuñalado al chico castaño en el hombro, lo perforo de lado a lado, la sangre empezó a correr, manchando las manos de Mike y el solo tenía un gesto de reflejaba furia, aunque la herida no era mortal, no evito que el chico castaño empezara a llorar por el dolor y sentir miedo.

Mike soltó la tijera y se abalanzo sobre el chico de pelo azul, solo para después comenzar a estrangularlo, el chico trato se quitárselo de encima, pues Mike solo tenía 7 años, pero no logro quitárselo de encima, era como su hubiera agarrado una fuerza descomunal. Las chicas estaban en shock, pero rápidamente reaccionaron y agarraron a Mike de cada brazo para separarlo de su amigo, pero no lo lograban, el chico peli-azul lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! –Grito asustada, la chica rubia.

Los personas que estaban a su alrededor, lograron salir de su shock para ayudar, se requirió la ayuda de 5 adultos para finalmente separar a Mike del chico.

**·················································································**

Paso un tiempo y Mike fue llevado a juicio bajo la acusación de intento de homicidio, pero rápidamente fue absuelto, gracias a su tío que capitán de la policía. Pero eso no evito que la noticia de: que "Un niño de 7 años casi asesina a uno de 9 años e hiriera gravemente a otro de 10" se manifestó por toda la ciudad.

3 meses después de lo ocurrido, los 4 chicos fueron asesinados en la pizzería: "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza", lo primero que pensaron algunos es que fue Mike, pero con el tiempo esta teoría desapareció, ya que solo era un niño, pero eso no evito que fuera temido. Todos en la escuela de Mike le tenían miedo, incluyendo a los profesores, todos…menos alguien:

Mike estaba en frente de la escuela, sentado en las escaleras, estaba solo, con un gesto triste en su rostro…

-"Todos me tienen miedo" –Pensaba con tristeza-"Estaré solo el resto de mi vida" –

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien:

-Hola-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Mike se da la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era una niña de unos 7 años de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto Mike fríamente.

-Nada…es solo que te vez muy triste y quise saber porque-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa cálida.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Volvió a decir en el mismo tono.

La niña frunció el seño, se paro en frente de él y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para después verlo a los ojos y decirle:

-Escucha…Se por lo que pasaste, se lo que sufriste, pero eso no te da el derecho de ser así con los demás-Dio firmemente, pero luego cambio su tono a uno más suave-Entiende que yo solo quiero ayudarte-

Dicho esto, la niña le dio un abrazo sorpresivo a Mike, el chico estaba sorprendido, no savia como responder, solo se quedo ahí rígido. La niña se separo de el lentamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Perdón-Dijo la avergonzada.

-N-no importa-Dijo Mike tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno…creo que debería irme-Dijo pero antes de darse lo vuelta, pregunto: -Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Mike sonrió con dificultad y dijo:

-Mike Schmidt-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Bueno, fue un placer Mike-Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse-Nos vemos pronto-

La niña se dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de perderse en la esquina…

-¡Oye! –Llamo Mike, la niña se dio la vuelta-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

La niña sonrió y dijo:

-Laili…Laili Murtons–Dijo y luego se fue.

-Laili…-Susurro Mike-Es un lindo nombre-

Y así comenzó una relación entre Laili y Mike, una relación de amistad muy fuerte, casi irrompible. Cada vez que uno se metía en problemas, siempre estaba el otro para defenderlo, en especial Mike, ya que Laili era molestada a menudo por algunos brabucones, pero Mike siempre estaba para defenderla y gracias a su reputación ya nadie se metía con ella.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que Mike era objetivo de un asesino, un asesino que se ocultaba en la Pizzería Freddy's, el lugar donde su padre, Vincent, fue misteriosamente asesinado por alguien que la policía jamás encontró.

Pero este asesino tenía algo especial para el chico…

**················································································**

Mike ahora de 8 años se encontraba en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, esperando a su mejor amiga, Laili, en los últimos meses su relación creció a tal grado que no podía pasar un día sin que se pudieran ver el uno al otro y debido a esto, se han inventado rumores de que son novios en la escuela, pero no era así…por el momento.

El chico estaba sentado tranquilamente en una silla, esperando a su mejor amiga, pensando en ciertas cosas sobre el futuro, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz:

-Sígueme-Se escucho una voz, Mike se dio la vuelta y vio una sombra en la entrada de Show Stage.

-¿Para qué? –Pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta, la silueta solo entro en Show Stage.

Al chico le entro la curiosidad y decidió seguir a la silueta, entro a la habitación por donde se fue, cuando entro vio que todo el lugar estaba vacío, pues ya casi era la hora de cerrar. Los animatronicos miraron al chico con un gesto de confusión, Mangle se asomo desde la puerta de Kid's Cove y vio al joven, igual de confundida que los demás.

Mike no se dio cuenta de que los Toy lo miraban, pues estaba ocupado buscando a la extraña silueta.

-Por aquí-Volvió a decir la voz, pero esta vez desde adentro de Prize Corner.

El muchacho sin dudarlo entro en la habitación e izo que los Toy pusieran una cara de preocupación y miedo…

-Oh no-Dijo Toy Freddy asustado y preocupado.

Mike entro en la habitación y lo único que encontró fue dibujos, globos y posters de los Toy, pero después centró su atención en una enorme caja de regalo que estaba ubicada en una esquina. El nunca se había fijado en esa caja, pero decidió ir a investigarla un poco.

Se acerco a la caja lentamente y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla…se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un ser delgado, con una cara blanca, una sonrisa extendida y ojos negros de los cuales habían dos líneas rojas que pasaban por debajo de estos. Mike cayó al piso debido al susto ocasionado.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Mike un poco asustado.

-Tengo muchos nombres, pero me llaman Marionette-Dijo esa cosa que yo odio mucho.

-¿Qué quiere de mi? –Pregunto.

Marionette se acerco a él hasta estar cara a cara con el chico.

-Quiero tu alma-Dijo con una voz distorsionada.

Antes de que Mike pudiera reaccionar, Marionette lo tomo del cuello con rudeza y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales se tornaron de color blanco luminoso, la boca de Puppet se abrió enormemente y empezó a succionarle, lenta y dolorosamente a Mike. El chico comenzó a sentirse débil y lentamente su energía se iba disminuyendo, sintiendo como su alma era arrancado de su cuerpo, intento gritar, pero era inútil.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, marcando su destino, su final y lo peor de todo era que jamás volvería a ver a su familia, pero sobretodo…a su querida Laili, su mejor amiga y su único amor…o eso era lo que creía.

Finalmente, Mike serró sus ojos, sellando su final. Marionette tiro su cuerpo al piso con violencia, como si no valiera nada.

-El alma de este chico es más fuerte de lo que creí-Dijo Marionette-Pero lo controlare con el tiempo, como hice con los demás-

**·····················································································**

Laili se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Pizzería, buscando as u mejor amigo, lo busco por todas partes, pero no lo encontró y el único lugar que faltaba era Show Stage, así que decidió tomar camino hacia allá, cuando llego, intento llamarlo:

-¿Mike? –Llamó Laili entrando en Show Stage, al no recibir respuesta llamo otra vez-¿Mike? –

Los animatronicos Toy tenían un gesto triste en sus caras, Laili al ver que Mike no se encontraba en la habitación, se asomo por Kid's Cove y vio a Mangle sentada en una equina, con la mirada baja, su tristeza era igual de notable a la de sus compañeros.

Laili empezó a preocuparse, la única habitación que faltaba era la de Prize Corner, lentamente se dirigió a la entrada de esta, con la esperanza de encontrarse con su mejor amigo, pero lo que vio a continuación, la dejo completamente aterrorizada.

Mike estaba tirado en el piso, completamente inmóvil y con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza, Laili se apresuro y corrió hacia él.

-Mike, por favor despierta-Pidió Laili, pero no hubo respuesta alguna-Mike, por favor…esto no es divertido-

El chico no reaccionaba, no se movía y tampoco respiraba. Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Laili, abrazo su cuerpo, aferrándose a él, sin la intención de soltarlo.

-¡Mike, por favor!...Te amo-Susurro en la última parte.

**···················································································**

Marionette se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, aplaudió con sus manos y de inmediato las luces se encendieron, dejando ver a 3 animatronicos.

El de la izquierda, parecía un conejo deteriorado, de un color dorado, tenia hoyos pequeños y grandes de donde se podían notar partes de su endoesqueleto, estaba sentado contra la pared, mirando el piso.

El de la derecha, era un oso no muy deteriorado, también tenía un color dorado, pero no se le veía ningún endoesqueleto, pero quizás lo más aterrador, era que no tenia ojos, estaba tirado en el suelo en forma de cadáver.

Y finalmente, en medio de estos dos, había un traje, pero no un traje cualquiera, este tenía la apariencia de un lobo gris con garras y dientes afilados como cuchillas. Tenía un endoesqueleto diferente, más sofisticado que los otros, las piezas del traje estaban reforzadas con acero inoxidable, con un sistema digital de última tecnología conectado a Internet y un collar en su cuello que decía "Mike".

Puppet se acerco con una esfera luminosa blanca en sus manos, al animatronico del centro y cuando se acerco lo suficiente, la esfera empezó a fusionarse con el animatronico, el cual inmediatamente era rodeado por un aura blanca. Después de 5 minutos la esfera desapareció, pero no el aura.

-Perfecto-Dijo Marionette con una sonrisa macabra-Ahora, levántate creación mía, que es hora de "Trabajar" –

El animatronico izo caso y se levanto, aun con el aura blanca rodeándolo, Puppet sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir, pero…el animatronico cayó al piso, sujetándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Puppet preocupado.

De repente, el aura pasó de ser blanca a morado, sus ojos ahora eran de color negro con una pequeña pupila blanca. Marionette miro esto y cambio su gesto a uno de miedo.

-Oh no-Dijo aterrado.

Puppet se dio la vuelta para tratar de escapar, pero el animatronico le atrapo el pie, se levanto y lo golpeo contra la pared, rápidamente lo agarro del cuello y quedaron cara a cara.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Marionette aterrado.

El lobo solo dijo:

-Soy yo-…

Dicho esto, el animatronico rodeo la cabeza de Puppet con sus manos y empezó ejercer presión, tratando de aplastar su cabeza, grietas se formaron alrededor de su máscara de la cual salían pequeños destellos blancos. Finalmente, la máscara se rompió, soltando un grito desgarrador, el resto de su cuerpo cayó al piso y se desintegro.

El animatronico se quedo para un momento, como si estuviera reflexionado, miro sus manos, después su cuerpo y finalmente toco su rostro, dándose cuenta en lo que se había convertido, ahora Mike era uno de ellos, no sabía qué hacer, ya no podía volver a ser el de antes…al menos ya no.

Miro a su izquierda y noto que había una puerta que decía "salida", por un momento lo pensó, pensó en ir a ver a Laili, pero…de que serviría, no podría reconocerlo y es mas la asustaría, porque ya era un verdadero monstruo.

Miro a su derecha y noto a los dos animatronicos dorados observándolo, esperando a que tomara una decisión, si quedarse o irse.

Mike suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a su puesto en medio de los dos, a medida que se acercaba el aura desaparecía, una vez cerca, se sentó en medio de los dos y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto el conejo.

Mike abrió los ojos y lo miro un segundo para luego responder:

-Mike… Mike Schmidt-Dijo.

-Mucho gusto…Mi nombre es Springtrap y el es Golden Freddy-Dijo presentándolos.

-Igualmente-Dijo Mike deprimido.

-Tranquilo amigo…ya te acostumbraras-Dijo Golden tratando de animarlo.

-Lo que tu digas-Dijo en el mismo tono.

Cerró los ojos y las luces se apagaron.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Primero que nada, Laili no es mía, le pertenece a La Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, vuelvo a pedir perdón por el uso desautorizado de su personaje…**

**Segundo que nada, odio a Puppet, no sé porque todos odian a BB, si él no mata a nadie, a quien si deberían odiar es a Foxy o Marionette, ellos si joden mucho. **

**En el transcurso que escribía este capítulo jugaba FNaF 3 Así es me lo compre y después de jugar algunos "Dead Minigames" me di cuenta de algo, hice un Fic profético XD, porque a medida que pasaban las noches "El hombre morado" destruía a los animatronicos, ¿y quien más izo eso? Mike en mi Fic y también estaba vestido de morado…eso me dio un escalofrió.**

**Por cierto no se angustien, en el próximo capítulo les prometo que Mike matara a los animatronicos, solo a los viejo, no a los Toy…Posiblemente Mike viole a Mangle pero bue…además, mato al concha su madre de Marionette, ese maldito.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Quién crees que sea el hombre morado?, yo estoy entre Mike y el chico del teléfono y no es porque vi los videos de Town, yo mismo forme mis teorías.**

**Bueno dejando de lado todo, aquí está el corto:**

**CORTO:**

Estaban Freddy, Toy y Golden hablando con Mike…

-¡Carajo!, tu eres Freddy, tu eres Freddy y tu eres Freddy, ¡Yo soy Freddy! –Grito Mike cabreado-¡Abra alguien más que no sea Freddy!-

-Hola Mike-Saludo Jeremy…el cual tenía una máscara de Freddy.

Mike solo se quedo con esta cara ·_·

-Mierda-…

**Fin del corto.**

**Adiós súper fumados, me despido diciendo: "¡LA MALDITA LABADORA QUE TE PARIO FREDDY!".**


	2. Chapter 2: Monstruo

**Hola soy…carajo si ustedes ya saben quién soy…y si no sabes quién soy, pues solo tírate de cabeza desde la torre Eiffel y ya…No mentira XD.**

**Bueno, continuemos esta historia…pero antes, las advertencias:**

**Advertencia normal: En esta historia habrá lenguaje vulgar, escenas explicitas, violencia, donde fallecerán personajes queridos y/o odiados.**

**Advertencia a MI estilo: Aquí habrá groserías, violación, violencia, Mike asesinara a unos malditos hijos de perra que odio mucho.**

**Declaración: FNaF NO me pertenece, sino al P3nd3j0 de Scott. Los OCs que aparecerán en esta historia TAMPOCO son de mi propiedad.**

**Bien, comencemos…**

**Capitulo 2: Monstruo. **

_"A veces…para vencer a un Monstruo…hace falta otro Monstruo"_

La muerte de Mike, fue un golpe duro a su familia, en especial a su Madre y a Laili, esta última nunca volvió a ser la misma, ya no hablaba, ya no salía, ya no sonreía y no tenía motivo para hacerlo, era como si su espíritu se hubiera ido con Mike, su mejor amigo y su único amor. Algunas noches lloraba desconsoladamente, recordando aquellos hermosos recuerdos con Mike.

Sus padres y sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, así que trajeron a su prima, Lynda, si alguien podría ayudarla, esa era ella, las dos eran muy unidas casi hermanas y también por el hecho de que ambas se parecían físicamente, a tal grado que a veces las confundían.

Lynda ayudo a Laili en lo más que pudo para superar la perdida de Mike y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lograban hacer avances, gracias al apoyo por parte de su familia y amigos…

**16 años después…**

_Brangford, Connecticut… _

Se podía apreciar a una chica de cabello castaño largo, ojos color chocolate y un cuerpo bien desarrollado con una edad de 23 años.

Se hallaba saliendo de un edificio enorme y de apariencia antigua junto con un montón de adolecentes que cargaban maletas y rostros que expresaban emoción. La chica empezó a caminar lejos del edificio, tirando la vista como si estuviera buscan a alguien.

-¡LAILI!, ¡Por aquí! –Llamo una chica con sus mismos rasgos, con la única diferencia que tenía el pelo corto y una edad de 25 años.

-¡LYNDA! –Grito la chica de nombre Laili, corriendo hacia su prima.

-Que bueno es volver a verte-Dijo abrazando a su prima-Dime como te fue-

-Uff, Yale su me la pone difícil-Dijo Laili.

-Pues ¿Qué esperabas?, Yale siempre ha sido así-Dijo Lynda dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-Aun recuerda cuando yo fui…A mi amigo Stifler lo violo un perro…eso le pasa por pervertido-

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Laili, esperando que sus oídos fallaran.

-Nada, Nada-Dijo Lynda rápidamente-Pero ahora te graduaste y ya puedes ir a buscar un trabajo…y novio-

-¡NO! –Grito Laili avergonzada-Si puedo conseguir trabajo, pero no lo ultimo-

Desde que Mike murió, Laili no le interesaba tener novio, siempre decía que su corazón le pertenecía a Mike, aunque el ya no estuviera siempre será así, es por eso que ella siempre se muestra indiferente cuando se habla del noviazgo. Ella era una chica con una personalidad increíble, era divertida, inteligente, graciosa, compresiva, leal, generosa, confiable y sobretodo Hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, capaz de hacer sonreír hasta al chico más rudo, frio, sádico y desalmado** (Como yo)**.

-Ok, ok, cálmate…solo bromeaba-Dijo Lynda-Lo mejor será que nos vallamos…ven sígueme-

Lynda empezó a caminar con Laili siguiéndola.

**·················································································**

Un gran grupo de chicos estaba parado alrededor de un Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 del 68 de color rojo con franjas negras, se veía como recién salido de la fábrica, los rayos del sol reflejaban la pintura carmesí como si fuera un diamante, los chicos babeaban al ver semejante belleza.

-¿De quién será esta hermosura? –Dijo un chico.

-No sé, pero de seguro es alguien genial, rudo, un ejemplo a seguir para nosotros, los hombres-Dijo otro chico y los demás asintieron.

De repente, la luces del vehículo parpadearon, las bocinas sonaron y los seguros se abrieron, el auto había sido abierto, pero… ¿Por quién?, los que estaban alrededor empezó a buscar con la vista al dueño de semejante maquina.

Sus vistas se posaron sobre cierta chica castaña, que vestía con botas vaqueras, jean ajustados, una camiseta con la bandera Mexicana en su pecho y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Era Lynda, todos los chicos se sorprendieron a tal punto que tenían la boca hasta el suelo.

-Vamos Laili-Dijo Lynda.

Los que estaban alrededor del Mustang se apartaron y le dejaron vía libre a las chicas, abrieron las pertas, Laili entro primero, pero antes de que Lynda entrara, miro a un chico, le guiño un ojo y le tiro un beso, acto seguido el chico se desmaya.

-Eso nunca falla-Dijo von una sonrisa mientras subía al auto, lo enciendo y el motor ruge ferozmente.

Los demás se apartan del camino y Lynda le acelera a todo pedal, dejando a unos putos con cara de pendejos y a un marica desmayado.

**······································································**

Una vez lejos de la Universidad, Laili decide entablar una conversación…

-Oye Lynda-Llamo Laili.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto prestándole atención a su prima sin dejar de ver el camino.

-¿De dónde sacaste este auto? –Pregunto Laili.

-Bueno…este auto lo compro mi padre hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera…pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue deteriorando, hasta tal punto que el motor ya no encendía-Explico Lynda-Así que un día decidí repararlo…el único problema, era que no tenía el dinero suficiente-

-¿Y luego que paso? –Pregunto Laili interesada.

-Tome un trabajo-Respondió Lynda-Un trabajo muy loco-

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –

-Uno como guardia de seguridad-Respondió.

-¿En dónde? –Pregunto Laili, haciendo que su prima se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿En…donde?-Repitió nerviosamente, Laili asintió-Bueno… ¿Segura, quieres que te diga? -

-Si-

-Muy bien-Dijo Lynda, para luego suspirar-Es en…Freddy's Fazbear Pizza…-

**··········································································**

En Freddy's, más específicamente en un sótano bajo el local, se hallaba el animatronico, Mike, junto con Golden y Springtrap, el lobo estaba navegando por internet en busca de información útil. Desde que su alma fue puesta en el animatronico, ah estado tratando de adaptarse y saber cómo funciona su nuevo cuerpo, al principio le fue difícil, pero con el tiempo logro controlarlo y utilizar su máxima capacidad…claro, con ayuda de Golden y Springtrap.

Cuando descubrió que tenía internet inalámbrica conectada a su Inteligencia Artificial, decidió que era momento de aprender, cosas como: Literatura, Matemáticas, Física cuántica, Química moderna, Relatividad general, Mecánica cuántica y sobretodo…La Gran y Magnifica Filosofía, su materia favorita…pero claro, también quedo traumado cuando le toco aprender la Educación sexual…y para colmo, internet está infestado de Pornografía…su punto de vista del mundo nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

En esos momentos se hallaba escuchando música, una canción llamada: "The Devil In I" de una banda llamada "Slipknot", pero fue interrumpido por un mensaje importante.

Mike había logrado colarse en los sistemas de la Pizzería hace tiempo, logrando tener acceso a los archivos, informes y mensajes, inclusive la lista de los empleados. La única empleada que le intereso era Lynda Murtons, varias veces logro salvarla de los otros Animatronicos, cuando los Toy no pudieron.

El mensaje era de un "Anónimo" que decía lo siguiente:

_"Buenas tardes señor Fazbear, quería informarle que la animatronica conocida como "Mangle" ha sido reparada y mejorada con los últimos avances en tecnología civil moderna, su traje fue mejorado para evitar ser removido y su I.A fue reparada y actualizada. Lo que significa que estará lista y llegara esta misma noche, para la prueba de mañana, gracias y que tenga un buen día" _

Esto alegro mucho a Mike, Mangle era una buena amiga de él, de hecho ella fue la primera en conocerlo después del incidente y aunque para todos los Toy, Mike era misterioso, ya que solo salía una vez por semana, al principio trataron de socializar con el pero era muy cerrado, pero cuando conoció a Mangle le fue más fácil a los demás conocerlo mejor.

Los animatronicos le dijeron, que el cuerpo en donde estaba era del antiguo compañero de trabajo de Mangle, llamado Wolfish, su papel consistía en ser el adversario de Foxy (En aquellos tiempos le llamaban así a Mangle), un capitán de la marina que trataba de arrestarla pero que siempre fallaba. Pero un día fue sacado del acto, debido a que le mordió la cabeza brutalmente a uno de los empleados, arrancándole el lóbulo frontal…Muchos lo llamaron "La mordida del 87", por lo que se vieron obligados a sacar a Wolfish del acto y ponerlo en el sótano.

Los Toy también le dieron ropa, más bien la ropa de Wolfish, que era una casaca azul del siglo XVIII y un pantalón negro.

Todo fue obra de Puppet, el lo altero para que efectuara la mordida, para cuando estuvo fuera de servicio, Puppet amenazo a varios empleados para que lo reconstruyeran y armaran con tecnología militar de la época, tecnología ilegal.

Pero lo que no sabía Mike…Era que Puppet tenía a otros bajo su poder…

**12:00 AM…**

Lynda se hallaba caminando por los pasillos, estaba nerviosa y tenía un poco de miedo, aunque los Toy trataban de protegerla, a veces fue alcanzada y de no ser por Mike…tal vez ya no estaría ahí. Se dirigió a su oficina tomo su tableta y empezó a revisar las cámaras, le era más fácil ya que Puppet desapareció misteriosamente, por lo tanto ya no tendría que preocuparse por la caja de música.

-Mmmm…Que raro, los Toy ya deberían a verse movido-Exclamo Lynda revisando Show Stage, cambio a Part/Service y encendió la linterna de la cámara-Oh no-

Ya no estaban, los viejos modelos ya no estaban, la chica comenzó a buscarlos desesperadamente por las cámaras, sin excito alguno, un sonido proveniente del pasillo la interrumpió…agarro la linterna y con la mano temblorosa, alumbro el pasillo, dejando ver a Freddy, el cual estaba a punto de entrar en la oficina.

Lynda rápidamente busco su máscara, pero…no estaba…

-¡Pero qué! –Grito alarmada, tratando de conseguir la única cosa que podía salvarle la vida.

-¿Buscas esto marinera? –Se escucho una voz femenina.

Lynda subió la cabeza lentamente, solo para encontrar a Foxy con la máscara en su garfio, la chica estaba asustada, tomo la tableta y mira a Show Stage, ninguno de los Toy se había movido, estaba jodida…

-Ninguno de tus amiguitos podrá ayudarte-Dijo Freddy entrando a la oficina-Lo que significa que nadie podrá interrumpirme…mientras me divierto contigo-

Freddy puso una sonrisa maliciosa, Foxy lo mira molesta.

-¿De que estas ablando?, se supone que deberíamos matarla-Exclamo Foxy con evidente molestia.

-¡Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana! –Grito amenazadoramente-Además… ¿Por qué dejar que se desperdicie un hermoso cuerpo? -

Freddy agarra a Lynda de las muñecas y la tira al piso con violencia, solo para después ponerse encima de ella.

-¡Muy bien!...haz lo que tú quieras, yo me largo-Acto seguido, Foxy abandono la oficina, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, dejando a un Freddy violador y a una asustada Lynda.

-Esto será divertido-Dijo Freddy con una sonrisa macabra, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa a Lynda, esta comenzó a forcejear tratando de evitar lo inevitable, ganándose un golpe de Freddy en el rostro-No te muevas perra, si no quieres que te mate aquí misma, porque si fuera así…las cosas se me harían más fáciles-

Lynda quedo aturdida con el golpe, Freddy aprovecho y le quito los jeans y los zapatos, dejándola en ropa interior, la chica empezó a gritar desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda.

-Nadie podrá ayudarte-…

**···············································································**

Mike salía del sótano, pues algo no le daba buena espina, camino lentamente por los pasillos buscando señal de alguno de los Toy, pero nada…

-Algo no anda bien-

Mike inmediatamente tomo camino hacia Show Stage, el único lugar en donde podrían estar además de la oficina, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que aun estaban allí… ¿Pero porque? Dio un rápido escaneo a sus cuerpos para saber que les ocurría.

-Oh no-Exclamo al ver que sus datos decían "Desactivados" en su monitor-¿Pero cómo? –

El animatronico se acerco a los Toy con tal de saber cómo terminaron así, miro atrás en sus espaldas, solo para darse cuenta de que el panel estaba abierto, los chips y los cables que tenían adentro fueron adentro fueron arrancados o cortados.

-"¿Pero quién?..."-Un grito resuena en toda la pizzería, sacando a Mike de sus pensamientos, el ya sabía a quién le pertenecía ese grito, era de…-¡Lynda! -

Mike rápidamente fue corriendo al lugar de donde vino el grito, la oficina, llego al pasillo y lo que vio, lo dejo horrorizado.

Freddy estaba violando a Lynda, la cual estaba completamente desnuda, en su cuerpo se podían apreciar señales de haber sido golpeada, también tenía algunos cortes, de los cuales empezaron a emanar sangre…La pobre chica soltaba gritos de dolor, junto con gemidos involuntarios, debido a que Freddy rosaba violentamente su vagina y otras partes sensibles de su cuerpo con sus dedos.

-Ahora eres mía perra-Dijo Freddy excitado, para luego empezar a reírse…pero no duraría mucho.

De repente una mano con garras afiladas atravesó el pecho del oso, otra mano agarro la parte trasera de su cuello, solo para arrojarla a una esquina. A pesar del daño, Freddy aun seguía con "vida", miro a su agresor, solo para llevarse un susto.

Mike se acerco a Lynda, se inclino y la tomo en sus brazos para ver mejor sus heridas, escaneo su cuerpo y verifico que tan grabes eran. El resultado era: 10 cortes, la mayoría no eran grabes, 5 golpes y 2 costillas rotas que casi le perforan los pulmones, 25% de sangre perdida.

Aunque Lynda no estaba en peligro de muerte, eso no evito que a Mike le ganara la ira y el odio. Acostó a Lynda en el piso con cuidado y se levanto, solo para acercarse a Freddy.

-Maldito-Dijo Mike furioso, agarro a Freddy del cuello y lo alzo en el aire, solo para ejercer presión en su cuello-Hare que sufras por lo que hiciste-

Sus ojos se volvieron negros, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus gruñidos resonaban aterradoramente, Freddy, estas jodido…

Mike se puso atrás de él, le agarro los brazos y puso su pie en la espalda, solo para ejercer presión contra este, Freddy comenzó a gritar al ver sentir como sus brazos eran violentamente arrancados de su cuerpo, el oso cayó en el piso, el aceite empezó a brotar de sus heridas…pero eso no termina ahí. Mike le agarro la carcasa y le arranco la parte delantera de esta, dejando ver el endoesqueleto del oso, inmediatamente introdujo sus garras y empezó a desgarrar salvajemente cables y partes del endoesqueleto. El aceite salpicaba el piso y las paredes, los restos de Freddy eran irreconocibles…lo único que quedo fue su cabeza.

Mike se quedo observando lo que antes eran los restos de Freddy, se sintió…bien liquidarlo, no…se sintió excelente, ¿pero porque?, de alguna forma quiso más…más muerte, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz:

-M-Mike-Llamo Lynda, el lobo se acerco y la tomo con cuidado en sus brazos, estaba temblado-T-tengo frio-

Mike se quito su chaqueta y la utilizo para cubrirla…esto no iba a quedarse así, quería salir y destruir a los demás, pero no podía abandonar a Lynda… no ahora que fue abusada de por ese maldito. Una manos blanca se poso en los hombros de Mike, el rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, ¡Era Mangle!, pero…se veía diferente, estaba completa y tenía un atuendo de la típica pirata…Mike recordó el mensaje que fue enviado esta mañana, donde mencionaban la reconstrucción de la zorra.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí y la cuides-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Mangle.

-Voy ah ajustar cuentas-…

**············································································**

-¿Dónde está Freddy? –Pregunto Bonnie.

-Asiendo de las suyas-Respondió Foxy.

-¿Otra vez? –Pregunto Chica, Foxy solo asintió-Acaso no se sacia ese pervertido

-No lo sé, ni siquiera me importa-Dijo Foxy-Ya es tarde, me pregunto cuándo volverá-

Unos pasos se escucharon al doblar la esquina, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, estaba oscuro, por lo cual no se veía de quien se trataba.

-Al fin-Exclamo Chicha.

-¿Freddy, ya la mataste? –Pregunto Bonnie, pero no hubo respuesta-¿Freddy? –

Las pisadas se detuvieron…

-¿Freddy? –

De la oscuridad, salió rodando la cabeza del oso, terminando su recorrido en los pies de Bonnie. Todos se quedaron en shock, pues la cabeza de su amigo estaba frente a ellos, cubierta de aceite…

-It's Me-…

Mike salió de la oscuridad, abalanzándose sobre Bonnie, tirándolo al piso, acto seguido, le agarro el cráneo de su endoesqueleto y comenzó a aplastarlo con sus manos, en defensa Bonnie utilizo su único brazo para golpear a Mike, pero este lo atrapo, solo para destruirle la muñeca y arrancárselo. En cambio Foxy y Chica veían horrorizadas como su amigo era destruido brutalmente por Mike…esta escena ya se estaba repitiendo, hace 16 años esto mismo ocurrió, pero ahora era muy diferente, yo no tenían a nadie quien los ayudara **(Deyabu).**

Las garras de Mike aplastaron el cráneo de Bonnie y atravesó e la parte trasera de su cabeza, chocando contra el piso, el cual empezó a teñirse de negro debido al aceite que empezaba a correr, aunque Bonnie ya estaba muerto…eso no evito que Mike le arrancara la cabeza junto la mitad de su espina dorsal metálica, de la cual colgaban algunos cables y goteaba aceite. Mike giro su cabeza hasta centrar su vista en Chica.

Chica reacciono al darse cuenta de que los ojos negros de Mike se posaban sobre ella de una manera siniestra, se dio la vuelta con intención de huir, pero antes de que diera tan solo un paso…algo le cayó encima, haciendo que cayera al piso, era el cuerpo de Bonnie…Mike se lo había lanzado para evitar que escapara, trato de zafarse, pero era imposible.

-¡Foxy, ayúdame! –Pidió Chica, pero Foxy izo caso omiso y se fue corriendo del lugar-¡¿A dónde vas maldita zorra?!¡Ayuda…!-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas…Mike le había atravesado su espalda, traspasando primero el cuerpo inerte de Bonnie, retiro sus garras mostrando los cables y piezas metálicas empapadas en aceite. Chica comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero Mike ya harto…alzo sus garras y las bajo rápidamente para encestarle un golpe fatal, que atravesó la parte trasera de su cabeza, para lego salir por su pico…Chica había muerto, pero a quien le importa.

-Solo falta una-Dijo Mike, tomando camino hacia el lugar donde Foxy había corrido.

**·············································································**

La zorra corría por toda, huyendo de un destino inevitable, ya que no podía salir de la Pizzería, y no había logar en donde ocultarse, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Mike la encontrara…y no faltaba mucho para que eso ocurriera. A medida que iba corriendo por los pasillos, se podían encontrar mensajes como: "It's Me" "No hay escape" y "Morirás" escrito en las paredes con el aceite de sus amigos, estaba tan distraída que se tropezó y cayó al piso.

Miro a su alrededor para ver en donde estaba, era una habitación oscura, no podía ver bien, pues su sistema de visión nocturna se había dañado, de repente unas luces se encendieron, mostrando los restos de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica amontonados en el centro de la habitación.

Foxy lentamente empezó a retroceder sin dejar de mirar los restos, hasta que choco con algo, giro su rostro lentamente para ver de quien se trataba…Era Mike, Foxy se tiro al piso debido al susto y comenzó a retroceder.

-No por favor, perdóname-Suplico, pero Mike en lugar de eso, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella-Te lo suplico, por favor…-

Mike la agarro del cuello y la pego contra la pared, con su otra mano, atravesó su vientre y en un movimiento rápido, desprendió la mitad de su cuerpo (De la cintura para abajo), el aceite y los cables inmediatamente cayeron al piso. Mike mordió su hombro izquierdo, solo para arrancárselo junto con su brazo, al mismo tiempo que aplastaba la cabeza de Foxy contra la pared, matándola de una vez.

Todo había termina, ya había destruido a sus enemigos, ya había vengado a los miles de guardias asesinados en este lugar, se sintió bien destruirlos, no había arrepentimiento, ya termino, no había manera de hacerlos sufrir más…o quizás sí, miro lo que quedaba de sus víctimas y sonrió…

-Esto no ha terminado-

**···············································································**

Mike había reunido los restos de los animatronicos en la parte trasera de la Pizzería, la cual estaba rodeada con un muro de concreto, en sus manos tenía un contenedor que decía "Gasolina" en sus manos, solo para echarle encima el contenido que tenia adentro, literalmente vacio todo el liquido en los cuerpos y arrojo el pote a lado de ellos. Saco un serillo y lo arrojo, inmediatamente las llamas tomaron lugar alrededor se lo animatronicos, haciendo que empezaran a derretirse y calcinarse…

**(¡QUEMENSE MALDITOS, QUEMENSE!, espero que santa les tenga un lindo infierno en donde quedarse, malditos hijos de perra mal cogida, púdranse ¡JAJAJAJAJA!)**

-Ahora sí, todo termino-Dijo Mike satisfecho al ver como sus enemigos se derretían frente a sus ojos, activó su cámara y empezó a grabar-Esto ira directo a You Tube-

**Un rato después…**

-¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Mangle al ver a Mike entrado a la oficina.

-Todos fueron destruidos…sin e secciones-Respondió Mike, para luego mirara a Lynda, que al parecer se había dormido-¿Cómo esta? -

-Está bien…Logre reacomodar sus costillas y le puse algunas vendas, para detener el sangrado…necesita descansar-Respondió, Mike la vio un momento para escanearla y comprobar que todo esté bien y para su suerte, lo estaba-Si me disculpas…voy a ir a buscar la manera de reparar a los otros-

Acto seguido, Mangle abandona la oficina, dejando a Lynda y Mike solos, el animatronico se quedo observándola, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, porque mientras él estuviera allí, no dejaría de protegerla, de cuidarla, ya que ella le recordaba mucho a su querida Laili, la cual nunca olvidaría, porque esos sentimientos van más allá de "La alegría de la creación" y todo lo que representaba, ese era su deber…Protegerla, cueste lo que cuesta, no importan los métodos o las situaciones, el siempre aria lo imposible por ella…

Miro sus manos, las cuales aun estaban cubiertas de aceite, tenía razón…

"_A veces…para destruir a un Monstruo…Hace falta otro Monstruo"_

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, por favor dejar Reviews, ya que de verdad me inspiran. Gracias a Karoru Gengar por prestrarme a su OC y perdon por la violacion repentina jeje.**

**Acabo de pasar todo el FNaF 3 y sinceramente…creo que es el último de toda la saga, ya que "Spoiler" las almas de los niños finalmente fueron liberadas y eso marca el fin, aunque también puede a ver un final malo y Springtrap sigue vivo…tal vez haya una secuela, quien sabe.**

**Con respecto a la mordida del 87, ya que agregue a un nuevo animatronico a la historia, tuve que alterar los hechos con tal de que se entendieran, incluyendo la mordida…en resumen, cree mi propia versión de la "Mordida del 87" con tal de no culpar a Mangle.**

**Puto Freddy, puto Puppet, puto Bonnie y puta Chica, sobretodo puto, maldito, pendejo, mal cogido y mal nacido Foxy, pinche intento de "pirata" que esta mas sobrevaluado que "Naruto" merecías ser convertido en una puta lámpara.**

**Corto:**

Yo contra el Fandom de Five Nights at Freddy's.

-A ver… ¿Quién creyó que Foxy era mujer al principio? –Todos levantan la mano.

-¿Quién creyó que Bonnie era mujer al principio? –Todos vuelven a levantar la mano.

-Bien… ¿Quién creyó que Chica era mujer al principio? –Nadie levanto la mano-¿Quién creyó que era un pato? –Todos levanta la mano.

-Perfecto… ¿Quién cree que Puppet es la mama de Golden Freddy? –Uno levanta la mano, A.H saca un escopeta y le dispara-¿Alguien más?...Vamos no sean tímidos-

Otro levanta la mano, A.H le dispara.

**Fin del Corto.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir y por favor… ¡Dejen aunque sea un Review! Eso me inspira, TODOS los Reviews son bien recibidos. Mientras mas Reviews me dejen más rápido dejare un capitulo.**

**Me despido diciendo: "Quiero matar a Justin Gayber".**


	3. Chapter 3: Promesa y Rencuentro

**Hola gente. Buenos días, tardes o noche.**

**¿Cómo les va? ¿Cómo la pasaron? En esta semana santa, de seguro bebieron, bailaron e hicieron locuras que terminaron con alguien en la cama…yo no.**

**Quiero agradecerles a TODOS los que comentaron, sus Reviews me dan la fuerza que necesito para continuar…Que raro, nadie me ha dejado un Review negativo y eso que yo esperaba insultos y maldiciones cuando hice "La Venganza de Mike" 1 y 2, pero bue…como decía el dicho: "Lo que no te mata…te hace más fuerte".**

**Posible FNaF 4 en el futuro, aun no sabemos qué paso con Springtrap.**

**Capitulo 3: Promesa y Rencuentro.**

Mike seguía mirando a Lynda, hace horas que quedo inconsciente, por lo que ya casi eran las 6 y aun no despertaba, y no la culpaba, la pobre tobo que soportar a Freddy, Mike maldijo su nombre toda la noche.

Lynda no era la primera en ser violada por ese maldito, muchas otras chicas que vinieron antes de ella fueron víctimas de ese infeliz, solo para después ser asesinadas a manos de él y lo peor fue que nadie pudo hacer nada, pero este caso era diferente. Mike se arrepentía de no a verlo hecho sufrir más, el tan solo recuerdo de su nombre hacia que se enfureciera a tal punto de considerar el asesinato de su versión Toy y Dorado el cual se encuentra en el sótano, pero estas ideas rápidamente fueron descartadas.

_"No vale la pena juzgar a unos por los crímenes de otros"_

Los minutos pasaban, la jornada ya casi terminaba y la chica descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de Mike, envuelta con su chaqueta la cual la protegía del frio, no la soltaría, no ahora, porque mientras el este allí no permitiría que nada le sucediese, ya que ella era el único recuerdo que tenía de Laili…Su amada Laili.

La chica no despertaba y Mike no quería hacerlo, pero algo paso por su mente…Lynda estaba desnuda, Mike miro la ropa de la chica, la cual estaba tirada en el piso. Así que la puso con cuidado en el piso, se acerco a las prendas y las tomo.

Mike lo admitía, Lynda era una chica hermosa…Muy hermosa, la única con la que de verdad interactuó desde hace años, ya que ella era diferente a las demás, era especial para él y el hecho de tener que vestirla lo hacía ponerse incomodo, sobre todo si se trata de ella. El no era ningún inocente, pues tenía una edad mental de 24 años, pero…era diferente.

Con la ropa en sus manos sé hacer a ella, agarro la casaca con sus manos y la fue retirando lentamente, su vista estaba desviada en ese momento, sus manos temblaban, ¡Fue hecho con alta tecnología y aun así lo nervios le ganan!, lentamente giro su vista hacia el cuerpo de la chica, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. Su cuerpo se quedo paralizado, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de la chica, no podía evitarlo, una idea MUY loca paso por su mente en ese momento, a lo que respondió sacudiendo la cabeza tratando quitándose esos pensamientos.

**6:00 AM…**

Las campanas sonaron, dándole fin a la jornada nocturna, Lynda abría sus ojos lentamente dando a entender que comenzaba a despertar, parpadeo un par de veces para ajustarse al ambiente del lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida y arreglada, con algunas vendas cubriendo sus heridas y arropada con una chaqueta azul. La chica miro hacia todos lados buscando a alguien, hasta que lo encontró…

-Qué bueno que hallas despertado-Dijo Mike, el cual estaba al lado de ella.

Lynda no respondió, sus miradas chocaron, no podía evitarlo, lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-Gracias-Murmuro mientras lloraba en el hombro del animatronico, el cual correspondió el abrazo.

-De nada…-Dijo en el mismo tono mientras sobaba la espalda de la chica-Todo estará bien, lo malo ya paso-

No quería soltarlo, no quería despegarse de su guardián, se sentía seguro a su lado y esa era una sensación placentera para ella, porque aunque suene ridículo…se estaba enamorando, enamorando de ese animatronico que la había salvado de un destino mucho peor. Mike era otro caso, lo admitía, se sentía atraído hacia ella, sentía que debía protegerla a toda costa aunque los peligros se habían ido, sentía que en cualquier momento se la quitarían y eso era algo que no permitiría.

-Yo te protegeré, lo prometo-Murmuro suavemente mientras acariciaba s cabello.

Lynda se separo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que no reflejaban vida, pues solo era una maquina, pero una maquina que podía sentir emociones y ella lo sabía. Lo miro por un momento, quería besarlo, pero fue interrumpido debido al sonido de la puerta abriéndose…Al parecer, el dueño había llegado.

-Quédate aquí-Ordeno Mike mientras la soltaba-Iré a…Discutir con el señor Fazbear un momento-

Dicho esto Mike, salió de la oficina, dejando a una pensativa Lynda sola, debatiendo mentalmente lo que sentía en ese momento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito que se escucho en toda la Pizzería, acto seguido Mike entra en la oficina.

-El señor Fazbear accedió a darte una semana libre para que descanses-Lynda estaba a punto de protestar, pero fue interrumpida-Sabes que lo necesitas-

-¿Pero quién me cubrirá toda la semana? –Pregunto Lynda seriamente.

-Buscaran a alguien-Respondió tranquilamente, Lynda frunció el seño-Además, destruí a los viejos modelos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

Esto último la tomo por sorpresa, nunca creyó que Mike fuese capaz de combatirlos, mucho menos de destruirlos, pero así fue, al parecer subestimo la capacidad del animatronico para su habilidad de combate.

-¿Cómo…? –

-Los destruí…Muy simple, no iba dejar que esos malditos se salieran con la suya…no otra vez, así que en un ataque desenfrenado de ira-Explico Mike mirándola a los ojos-De lo que si me arrepiento…es que no pude hacer que Freddy sufriera mas…lo que te izo fue imperdonable y no me lo perdonare por haberlo permitido-

Lynda no supo que decir, solo se quedo callada, observando al lobo a los ojos y con delicadeza tomo sus manos, las cuales aun estaban teñidas de negro por el enfrentamiento pasado. Sus miradas volvieron a chocarse, el corazón de Lynda comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojo, acerco su rostro al de él y le boso la mejilla.

-Gracias…-Mike solo sonrió.

**·················································································**

Pasaron algunos días y alguien ya había tomado el puesto de Lynda en la Pizzería, era Laili, al enterarse de la situación, decidió cubrir a su prima en el trabajo, aunque esta trato de convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero Laili izo caso omiso y tomo el trabajo de todas maneras, apartando el temor de volver a ese lugar donde antes perdió lo que más amaba.

Pero lo que no sabía…era que lo que encontraría en esa Pizzería le cambiaria la vida para siempre.

**···················································································**

Laili iba caminando por los pasillos del local, se podía notar el nerviosismo en su cara, junto con el miedo, cada paso que daba era un esfuerzo duro para ella, volver aquí fue lo más difícil que pudo haber hecho. Se detuvo en la entrada de una habitación, Show Stage, no entro, solo se quedo mirando la entrada, la cual estaba oscura, recordando aquellos momentos junto con su mejor amigo, esos momentos únicos que quedarían en su corazón.

-Mike…-Murmuro mirando la oscuridad del salón, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Suspiro con nostalgia, giro su cabeza al frente y siguió su camino hacia la oficina, se sentó en la silla y agarro la tableta.

**12:00 AM…**

Mike se encendió de golpe…por alguna extraña razón, sentía que lo estaban llamando, una sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, miro hacia la salida por un momento, pensando en salir, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Springtrap y Golden lo miraron confundidos, ya que casi nunca salía del sótano, era como si una voz en su interior le dijera que saliera, pero en su mente empezó a debatir, si salir o no…pero esto era más que en su mente, esto era algo diferente, algo que no entendía, pero que estaba dispuesto a resolver.

Así que sin más preámbulo, salió del sótano, dejando a dos animatronicos dorados totalmente confundidos. El animatronico tomo camino hacia la oficina, a medida que se iba acercando, esa sensación dentro de él se hacía cada vez más fuerte, giro la esquina para finalmente estar en el pasillo frente a la oficina.

-No puede ser…-Dijo completamente atónito.

Mike se quedo completamente paralizado, era como si sus extremidades hubieran sido completamente inutilizadas, frente al estaba ella, no necesitaba el reconocimiento facial para saber quién era, el ya sabía quién era, la reconocería donde fuera y a la distancia que fuera, pues ella era la persona a quien más valoraba, ella era la persona a quien más amaba, nunca pensó quela volvería a ver, pero finalmente luego de más de 16 años, volvía a estar frente a ella…

-Laili…-

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, se que me tarde mucho, se que esta corto, pero es que estuve MUY ocupado la última semana y las ideas se me iban de vez en cuando…y para colmo, se me jodio la PC, puto Bill Gates metete tu Microsoft por el culo friki de mierda. Al parecer no voy a poder leer los Fics de otro por un tiempo, así que no voy a poder comentar. **

**Creo que este fue el capítulo más sentimental y cursi que eh escrito en mi corta vida como autor y por eso fue difícil. Levante la mano el que creyó que engancharía a Mike con Lynda XD.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Pepsi o Coca Cola?, son la misma mierda, aunque yo prefiero a Coca Cola.**

**Por favor dejar comentarios, los Reviews me dan la inspiración que necesito.**

**Les digo adiós diciendo: "No busques el momento perfecto, Busca el momento y hazlo perfecto" **

**CHAU. **


	4. Chapter 4: Nuestra Cancion

**Hola, Buenos días, tardes o noches, que bueno que es volverlos a encontrar en esta Historia.**

**Wow, Saben…yo planeaba hacer esto como una historia de dos capítulos nada mas, culminando con el asesinato de los animatronicos, pero al parecer me metí mucho en esto de la relación de Mike y Laili y tal parece que eso les gusto a muchos y eso la verdad me sorprendió bastante, yo planeaba poner eso como relleno nada mas solo para poner al final lo que más me gusta: "Muertes de Animatronicos".**

**Pero a muchos les gusto la idea y bueno…aquí estamos. **

**Pido perdón si a los capítulos le falta… "Sentimiento" pero es que yo no puedo experimentar lo que muchos sienten: Amor… al menos no por ahora, quién sabe.**

**Capitulo 4: Nuestra Canción. **

Lynda Murtons, una hermosa chica de 24 años, inteligente, leal, amable, valiente y un poco renegada, estas y muchas otras cosas era lo que la definían, ella era una buena persona, aunque su pasado no fue el mejor de todos, sigue siendo alguien con quien puedes contar en las buenas y las malas, sobre todo si se trataba de su prima, Laili, ambas eran muy unidas, casi hermanas, en especial cuando Laili perdió a su mejor amigo, ella estuvo ahí para ayudarla por un tiempo, pero ese tiempo llego a su fin cuando Lynda tuvo que ir a la universidad, pues era lo mejor…seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás.

En la universidad ella fue una de las chicas más conocidas, y aunque ella era de una de esas chicas que no le gustaba llamar la atención, era imposible, no solo porque era increíblemente sexy, sino porque fue la única que izo una de las fiestas más grandes que esa universidad hubiera visto y eso le dio cierta reputación, una reputación envidiada por muchos…

Al finalizar la universidad, viajo a su ciudad natal para conseguir un trabajo, al principio no le fue bien, pero al final consiguió uno en un restaurante familiar llamado Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, un trabajo que a simple vista parecía normal y aburrido, pero para los que ya estuvieron ahí, una pesadilla. Logro sobrevivir un par de semanas y muchos le sugerían que dejara el trabajo, pero ella no les izo caso, dejando de lado el hecho de que podía perder la vida…y todo por una razón.

-Mike…-Murmuro la chica.

Lynda se encontraba en su casa, era una noche como cualquier otra, con la única diferencia de que esta vez llovía, las gotas chocaban con su ventana mientras ella veía a lo lejos aquella Pizzería, ese lugar que muchos consideraban el infierno. Pero siempre a la mitad se un infierno, te encuentras con un ángel, un Ángel que te ayudara siempre y ella lo encontró…

**Mientras Tanto…**

Mike aun estaba estático, no sabía qué hacer, finalmente, luego de más de 16 años, volvía a estar frente a ella, su amada Laili, pero en medio de toda esa alegría surgió la duda, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Y no creía que fuera de la mejor manera, ya que no puede ir y decir: _"Hola Laili, soy yo, Mike, tu mejor amigo que fue asesinado, pero que volvió mágicamente a la vida en este cuerpo"_, no, tenía que pensar las cosas mucho mejor y contenerse a sí mismo, ya que la emoción tenía ganas de saltarle encima.

Laili en cambio, solo escucho un ruido que provenía desde el pasillo que tenia al frente, esto la asusto un poco, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que lentamente dirigió su mano al botón que encendía la linterna, cuando esta toco el aparato, respiro hondo y lo presiono. La luz de la linterna ilumino todo el pasillo, dejando al descubierto al animatronico, el cual la observaba fijamente.

-_"Mierda"_ _–_Pensó Mike viendo como su plan se iba al carajo, la mirado de ambos choco, el momento era incomodo, pero Mike tenía una perfecta palabra para romper el hielo-Hola…-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito agudo de parte de Laili resonó en todo el lugar, dejando a Mike aturdido…Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Abrazos y besos? Pues no esta ocasión. Laili agarro el ventilador que tenía en el escritorio y se lo aventó, acertándole en toda la cara.

-Eso dolió…-Dijo Mike.

Laili no le prestó atención y siguió arrojándole cosas de la oficina al animatronico, inclusive le arrojo un muñeco de Foxy que había allí, mientras Mike solo pensaba en una estrategia para hacer que se calmara y se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad, ¿Pero cuál sería? Laili se quedo sin objetos, ya le había lanzado todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio, excepto el escritorio, la chica con una fuerza descomunal, agarro el mueble con intención de lanzárselo al lobo….pero algo la detuvo…una melodía, la melodía de una canción que ella conocía perfectamente….

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

-N-no puede ser-Laili esteba atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar, ese animatronico estaba cantando esa canción, una canción muy importante para ella.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time can not erase_

Mike era quien le cantaba esa camión hace mucho, antes de que muriera, esa era la canción de ambos y por eso era muy especial, ya ella formo su relación de amistad, una amistad que perduraría hasta el final.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

Laili instintivamente comenzó a cantar junto al animatronico, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Mike comenzó a acercarse a ella, mientras cantaba, haciendo que sus voces se mesclaron a la perfección con la melodía.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

En ese momento, ambos ya estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos…

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

La canción había terminado, Laili tenía lagrimas en los ojos, no por miedo, sino por felicidad, pues ahora sabia de quien se trataba, después de 16 años de inmensa soledad, finalmente estaba frente a él de nuevo, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amado…

-Mike…-El animatronico se arrodillo frente a ella para poder estar a su altura, solo para después regalare una sonrisa-¡Si eres tú!-

La chica inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el lobo, atrapándolo en un abrazo, una abrazo que de seguro ninguno de los dos olvidaría, junto con este momento, pues ahora el reencuentro era oficial, ahora podían saber quién era el otro y todo gracias a…

-Nuestra Canción…-

**Fin del Capítulo 4…**

**Si se lo preguntan, la canción se llama: _My Immortal _de _Evanescence, _la canción preferida de Laili según La Princesa.**

**Letra en Español:**

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_  
_Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles_  
_Y si te tienes que ir_  
_Desearía que solo te fueras_  
_Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí_  
_Y no me dejará sola_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_  
_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_  
_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_  
_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_  
_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_  
_Pero tú tienes todavía_  
_Todo de mí_

_Tu solías fascinarme_  
_Por tu vida resonante_  
_Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás_  
_Tu rostro ronda por_  
_Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños_  
_Tu voz ahuyentó_  
_Toda la cordura en mí_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_  
_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_  
_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_  
_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_  
_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_  
_Pero tú tienes todavía_  
_Todo de mí_

_He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido_  
_Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo_  
_He estado sola todo desde el principio_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_  
_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_  
_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_  
_Pero tú tienes todavía_  
_Todo de mí_

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que me han seguido, lamento que este capítulo este muy corto, pero quise dejarlos en el suspenso.**

**Les Mando un Beso y un Abrazo a La Princesa Twilight Sparkl Karoru Gengar, que Dios las cuide y les de la creatividad necesaria para salir adelante en sus historias.**

**Adiós mis camaradas, pues muy pronto nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. **

**¡CHAO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Una noche contigo

**Hola gente, que bien es encontrarlos por aquí, en esta historia que inesperadamente continuo.**

**De verdad estoy sorprendido, nunca creí que les llegara a gustar el Mike x Laili, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba _Snuff _de _Slipknot_ esa canción me llego bien profundo por su combinación perfecta de Guitarra acústica y eléctrica.**

**Bueno ya que no soy muy bueno en esto de los "Sentimientos", la Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 decidió ayudarme un poco porque la verdad estoy medio vacío en esta parte de la historia… También acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, toda idea será bien recibida.**

**Continuemos…**

**Capitulo 5: Una noche contigo.**

Ella se encontraba en esos mismos momentos en un lugar desconocido, estaba mojada, desnuda, sintiendo como las gotas de agua caían por los orificios de la regadera y se deslizaban por su bien formado cuerpo hasta llegar al piso de cerámica cara y perderse en el drenaje. Ella no hacía nada, solo se quedaba ahí parada, cubriendo sus partes intimas con su brazo y mano mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, aparentando mirar hacia arriba.

Ella seguía sin moverse, dándole poca importancia al hecho de donde estaba, lo único que hacía era pensar en el…él había tenido un fuerte impacto en su vida y ella estaba segura de que no lo iba a perder, ante nadie, ella lucharía por él, ella pelearía por él, ella mataría por él, porque ella lo amaba y no lo perdería por nada en este mundo…

-Mike…- Murmuro su nombre, mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios, imaginando cada momento que pasaba con él, en el que estaba a su lado.

Una mano apareció desde sus espaldas y se posiciono suavemente sobre su vientre, abrasándola y atrayéndola al dueño de esa mano, el cual comenzó a besarle el cuello de una manera lenta y suave. A pesar de la repentina aparición de él, ella no se inmuto, solo dio varios suspiros de placer al sentir los gentiles y duraderos besos de él, inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda dando a entender que le gustaba.

Ella se dio la vuelta para estar finalmente cara a cara con él, un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Ambos se muraron a los ojos para poder entenderse, ese deseo la invadió, quería hacerlo de una vez y terminar con esto, para darle comienzo a lo otro…

Las gotas de agua aun caían en este cuarto enorme como si fuera lluvia, pero no podían evitar lo que iba a pasar, ella lentamente quito las manos que cubrían sus partes íntimas, solo para después pegar su cuerpo contra el de él. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, rodeo su cuello con sus manos, acercando más su rostro al de él, sintiendo su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, sus labios se conectaron, convirtiéndose en un apasionado beso lleno de sentimiento y cariño. Ella cerró los ojos para sentir mejor esa sensación, esa sensación que hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir a mil por hora, ese deseo que la enloquecía y que lentamente se apoderaba de todo su ser, esa pasión, ese amor, ese cariño, esa excitación, todas esas emociones y muchas más era lo que sentía ella en esos momentos.

El chico la tomo de las piernas y la alzo sin dejar de besarla, solo para después pegarla contra la pared, ella gimió por la acción de él, aferrándose más a su cuerpo y rodeando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él la cargaba.

Ella por nada se separo de él, no quería que todo terminara tan rápido, no quería perderlo, no quería separarse de él y sobretodo…no quería que fuera un sueño…

**··················································································**

Lynda despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada, estaba sudando, miro su reloj en la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta de que eran solo las 4 de la mañana. Miro por la ventana, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, se sentó en la orilla de su cama sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

-Otra vez- Se dijo a sí misma, se levanto y sentó en frente de la ventana observando a través de ella a lo lejos, esa Pizzería- Ese sueño…-

Efectivamente, ultimadamente ha tenido sueños similares a estos esta última semana, pero no tan intensos con este, todos con el mismo chico, el mismo nombre…

-Mike…-

**Mientras tanto…**

En la Pizzería Freddy's reinaba el silencio, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera un maldito grillo se escuchaba en todo el lugar y ninguno de los animatronicos se movía de su lugar…por ahora.

En un lugar apartado de ellos, más específicamente en la oficina, podemos apreciar a cierta Guardia de seguridad abrazada a cierto lobo animatronico, el cual también la tenía entre sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos castaños, mientras ella tenía recostaba su cabeza en su pecho. Mike y Laili no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde su reencuentro hace tan solo cuatro horas, pues ninguno quería arruinar este preciado momento que cambiaria y cambio sus vidas.

Pero en la comodidad del silencio algunas preguntas surgieron en la cabeza de Laili, ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Quién lo hiso? Y ¿Qué fue de él todos estos años?, todas esas preguntas y muchas otras pasaron por su cabeza, no quería incomodarlo, pero necesitaba respuestas de cómo termino en el cuerpo blindado de un lobo animatronico equipado con tecnología militar.

-¿Mike?... –Llamo Laili apartándose un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

El animatronico dejo acariciarle el cabello para prestarle atención a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Mike mirando fijamente a la cara de la chica, ella desvió un poco la mirada tratando de ocultar sus nervios, pero Mike logro captar el mensaje que quería transmitir- ¿Quieres saber cómo termine aquí, en el cuerpo del animatronico? –

Laili lo miro sorprendida…

-¿Cómo supiste? –Pregunto interesada, pero sorprendida a la vez.

-Es lo que todos me preguntan cuando los conozco- Dijo haciendo que se sorprendiera aun mas, ¿conozco?, ósea que hubo más…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Volvió a preguntar, presentando atención a su respuesta, pues no quería perder ni el más mínimo detalle.

-Bueno…veras, cundo mi alma fue arrebatada de mi cuerpo aquel día…-Hubo un momento de silencio, pues ambos recordaron aquel día fatídico cuando fueron separados forzosa e injustamente –Por un momento todo se hiso oscuro, no podía ver nada, no podía sentir nada, excepto un frio intenso que me rodeaba en esos momentos, junto con un sentimiento oscuro que rodeaba todo mi ser…era como estar muerto, pero vivo a la vez…una tortura que te va corrompiendo desde adentro, desde lo más profundo del alma-

Laili escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra proveniente del animatronico, podía sentir un poco de ira combinada con el miedo por cada oración que decía, no podía imaginarse lo que pudo haber sentido en esos momentos…

-Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba despertando…era como volver a nacer, pero de una manera muy diferente, no era lo mismo…lo tenía a él al frente-La voz de Mike se hiso mas apagada, llamando la atención de Laili.

-¿A quién?... ¿Quién fue? –Pregunto ella prestándole aun más atención al animatronico, el cual guardo un momento de silencio antes de decir:

-Puppet…fue él quien me hiso esto, fue él quien arrebato el alma, fue el miserable que me alejo de ti…-Su tono de voz se hiso mas frio, se podía notar el odio y la ira en sus palabras- En esos momentos lo único que podía sentir era miedo, confusión, angustia…seguido de enojo, rabia, ira y odio, que lentamente me empezaron a invadir y corromper, penetrando en lo más profundo de mi ser…quería acabarlo, quería destruirlo y tal vez todo volvería a la normalidad…pero no fue así-

Laili podía sentir esos sentimientos en sus palabras, ella tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya para tratar de calmarlo, pues podía sentir esa tención que generaba el animatronico, el cual se calmo inmediatamente al sentir el contacto de la suave piel de Laili en sus manos, hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Pasaron varios meses antes de que pudiera salir de mi escondite y tratar de encontrar algunas respuestas y aclarar mis dudas, pero solo me lleve más problemas… - Dijo frunciendo el seño, recordando el primer encuentro que tuvo von los viejo modelos- Conocí a varios guardias y trate de ayudarlos a sobrevivir las 5 noches y la mayoría de las veces tuve éxito…pero no como en otras ocasiones…Luego conocí a los Toy, ellos me ayudaron un poco a entender de lo que soy capaz y de cómo funciona mi cuerpo…¿Sabías que puedo conectarme al Wifi? –

Laili soltó una pequeña risa ante ese último comentario.

-Bueno, estuve estudiando gracias a la red inalámbrica, continúe mis estudios paso por paso…pero hubo una parte donde quede…impactado, pero bueno…Un día destruí a los viejos modelos y luego viniste tu y aquí estamos- Dijo apurado saltándose la violación que sufrió su prima para no tratar de alarmarla.

Laili lo miro con sospecha, Mike era un mal mentiroso, pero un ruido proveniente del pasillo la interrumpió, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco, Mike miro el pasillo y ya que el tenia visión nocturna pudo darse cuenta de quién era, miro a su chica y pudo notar un poco de miedo en su rostro, pues no sabía de que se trataba, así que con lentitud tomo su linterna y la apunto al pasillo del frente, solo para después iluminarlo y encontrarse con cierta zorra ártica que se encontraba observándolos. La chica no grito, solo se aferro al cuerpo de Mike con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, Mike en respuesta acaricio los cabellos de ella.

Mangle se quedo con un gesto de confusión y sorpresa al ver a Mike correspondiendo y dándole afecto a la Guardia, el lobo volvió a mirar a la animatronica y le hiso una seña para que se acercara.

-Tranquila Laili…-Dijo gentilmente a la chica, tratando de calmarla, haciendo que Mangle se sorprendiera aun mas por lo que veía- Solo es una amiga-

Sin duda estaba sorprendida, el hecho de ver al animatronico más misteriosos, frio, reservado y aterrador de la Pizzería "conviviendo" mucho con una Guardia…ni siquiera Golden era así.

Laili se despego del pecho de Mike y lo miro, el asintió con una sonrisa, la chica miro a la animatronica blanca con algo de inseguridad, se levanto y se paro frente de ella, extendió su mano y dijo:

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Laili, Laili Murtons- Se presento ella con una sonrisa, Mangle no espero y correspondió al saludo.

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Foxy, pero me dicen Mangle- Dijo ella estrechando su mano con la Guardia.

-Destrozada en ingles – Dijo Laili entendiendo el significado de su nombre.

-Si…es una larga historia- Dijo ella dando un suspiro.

Mike se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentado y se posiciono al lado de Mangle, poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, dándole un medio abrazo.

-Mangle fue mi primera amiga en este lugar…- Dijo con una sonrisa, la zorra por su parte trato de ocultar su rostro, ya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa por tener tan cerca al lobo- Ella ha hecho más por mi aquí que cualquier otro animatronico en el lugar…es una de mis mejores amigas-

Si Mangle pudiera hacerlo, se sonrojaría, pero no puede porque solo era una maquina y estaba agradecida de que fuera así ya que de verdad se sentía extraña cuando estaba al lado del lobo, cada vez que lo veía siempre era lo mismo, le recordaba a su amigo, Wolfish. Por otro lado, Laili los veía con ciertos…celos, en especial a Mangle, no podía evitarlo, después de todos estos años de tomarlo por muerto y resulta que estaba vivo, pero no supo con exactitud lo que estuvo haciendo todos estos años a pesar de que se lo acaba de contar, savia que ocultaba algo.

-Bueno…ya me tengo que ir- Hablo Mangle separándose de Mike y dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes decir – Adiós Laili…adiós…Mike-

Dicho esto, la zorra se perdió entre la oscuridad que conducía al pasillo, dejando a Laili y Mike solos, un silencio abrumador se apodero de la oficina, junto con una pregunta algo loca que surgió en la mente de la castaña, no quería decirla, pero tenía que saber, aunque ya ella tenía la respuesta, quería saber…

-¿Es tu novia? –Pregunto la castaña, haciendo que Mike la mirara.

-No…-Respondió el animatronico extrañado y confundido, pero ha la vez avergonzado por la pregunta.

Laili hiso un gesto que aparentaba poca importancia, pero en el fondo estaba suspirando de alivio por el hecho de tener el camino despejado. Pero en la mente de Mike esa pregunta hiso que se generara otra, una que si lo tenía preocupado y a la vez asustado, ¿Ella tendría novio?, no lo sabía, pero no se quedaría con la duda.

-Y tu… ¿Tienes…novio? –Pregunto Mike sin ocultar su miedo y preocupación, pues no quería ocultarle más sus…sentimientos, quería dar un paso e iniciar lo nunca pudo hacer.

El silencio volvió a reinar, Laili no dijo nada, miro al animatronico por un momento y pudo notar esa preocupación ante la respuesta que ella daría, esto hiso que una sonrisa creciera en sus labios, se acerco al animatronico y lo abrazo cálidamente, pegando su cabeza con su pecho. Mike se calmo un poco y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga, ella lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Mi corazón siempre ah estado contigo, Mike, y siempre lo estará, pero nunca pude decírtelo porque tenía miedo y el día que te perdí fue el peor de mi vida…nunca pude superarlo, si pude mejorar, pero no podía vivir bien sabiendo el hecho de que nunca pude decírtelo…no digo que hubieron varios chicos tras de mí, pero ninguno como tu…pero ahora, estamos juntos de nuevo y quiero aprovechar este momento para decirte lo que nunca pude decir…- Ella hiso una pequeña pausa para poder acercar más su rostro al del animatronico, Mike escucha atentamente cada palabra de la chica sin perderse el más mínimo detalle…Laili pronuncio las siguientes palabras con una voz suave y segura – Te Amo…-

Esas simples palabras hicieron que el mundo de Mike se detuviera por un momento, su CPU trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca se preparo para una respuesta como esa…fue como un Big Bang que llego de repente a mitad de su cabeza. Mike a pesar de lo ocurrido, no logro conseguir respuesta aparente ante tal revelación…el también la amaba, pero nunca se preparo para este momento.

Por su parte Laili miro a Mike que aun seguía estático, ella sabía lo que pasaba, así que sin previo aviso, beso a Mike, haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos y finalmente correspondiera el beso que había dado inicio a su nueva relación, a un nuevo comienzo…a una nueva vida. Después de varios minutos, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de Laili brillaban en esos momentos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Mike, el solo era una maquina por lo que no podía expresar la misma alegría en su rostro, pero no significaba que no la sintiera, estaba contento, estaba alegre, estaba…feliz y eso no podía evitarlo…

-Te Amo…-

**Fin del Capítulo 5.**

**Este fue el quinto capítulo de esta historia, ¿Qué les pareció?, denle también crédito a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, ella me ayudo mucho en esta parte de la historia ya que andaba medio vacío.**

**Lo único que se me ocurrió cuando comencé este capítulo, fue el comienzo, hablando de eso… ¿Enserio creyeron que les pondría una escena porno al comienzo? Ja, pues se joden.**

**¿Soy yo o esta historia me está ablandando?, yo creo que no, pero si quiero terminarla, tendré que pedir un poco de ayuda a cierta autora que ha tenido un fuerte impacto en mi carrera como autor…**

**Pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que más te importa en la vida?, mi Familia sin duda.**

**Ultimadamente estuve viajando por Fanfiction, en el área de FNAF y por desgracia del destino, me encontré con cierta historia titulada: "50 sombras de Freddy"…Mi reacción fue tal que quise acabar con toda la población del planeta sin acepciones, pero me calme y pensé en alguien que me tranquiliza…y lo único que hice fue descargarle toda la rabia a mi PC como solo un Metalero lo aria contra Justin…después me compre otra PC.**

**Que le pasa al mundo, primero Yaoi, luego Yuri… ¡Ahora esto!...perdónalos Dios porque no saben lo que… ¡Al carajo! ¡Elimina a esa p…!**

**-Calmado Antialphas, calmado…- Una voz femenina angelical resuena en su mente, calmando su ira.**

**Gracias…**

**Bueno, me voy, por favor dejen comentarios, TODOS los Reviews serán bien recibidos…en especial los que contengan ideas.**

**Adiós y que Dios los Bendiga.**


	6. Chapter 6: Problemas

**Hola otra vez, aquí el Antialphas, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo la pasaron?, bien, creo, ¿Me extrañaron?, ojala que si, ya que he venido con una nueva idea para esta historia.**

**Ya que hubo romance y todo eso, lo disfrutaron y lo veneraron…pero es tiempo de agregarle un poco de Acción al asunto y quizás algo de…Tragedia.**

**Agradezco todos sus Reviews y a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia, en especial a La Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Muchas Gracias.**

**También recibí un comentario honesto y constructivo en el capitulo anterior y con mucho gusto lo responderé…**

**El Constructor de Barcos: Gracias por tu Review y por tu honestidad, lo que pasa, es que no tengo muchas ideas en esta pare de la Historia, por eso planee hacerla corta, pero les gusto mucho la idea, por lo tanto, el proyecto se alargo y…aquí estoy, pero te aseguro que te llevaras una gran sorpresa en el futuro…o quizás no. La razón por la que me tardo es porque tengo que actualizar otras Historia, no solo está…y además mi teclado se hiso mierda. Gracias, te mando saludos.**

**Capitulo 6: Problemas.**

Miedo, angustia, ira, enojo, desesperación, sufrimiento…Muerte…Esas son unas de las muchas cosas que encontraras allí, Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, ese lugar que a simple vista de muchos es solo otro restaurante…pero para otros, fue el mismo infierno, una tortura viviente…una Pesadilla.

En un lugar oscuro, donde ningún rayo de luz se asomaba en lo más mínimo, lleno de sentimientos negativos y de esa sensación de muerte en el aire, una sensación que cualquiera podría sentir…y experimentar, con tan solo estar parado ahí. Un olor horrible a carne putrefacta azotaba el lugar, junto con el sonido de voces y sollozos de niños, niños que hace mucho tiempo fueron confinados a este castigo injusto, obligados a formar parte de una venganza ajena…

-_Esto no ha terminado-_ Resonó esa voz en todo el lugar, una voz distorsiona con un notable odio en su acento.

Y en medio de toda esa discordia, surgió una pequeña luz morada, que lentamente tomo la forma de un orbe, intensificando el resplandor que emanaba, logrando iluminar pate de la habitación, no toda, pero aun así suficiente para revelar su contenido. Cuatro cuerpos en descomposición, rodeados en lo que antes era un charco de sangre seca, en las paredes se podía apreciar un escrito, hecho con el mismo contenido, formando las palabras…It's Me.

-_Es hora de volver al trabajo mis niños_\- La voz se hiso más grave y esta vez con más intensidad.

El orbe se expandió aun mas, intensificando mas su brillo, iluminando la parte oscura que quedaba de la habitación desconocida, mostrando algo aun más perturbador… Animatronicos, pero no cualquiera, estos eran aun mas aterradores, modificados, con una apariencia deteriorada, peo fuerte…no solo eran animatronicos, eran verdaderas maquinas asesinas, monstruos, eran las armas que el utilizaría para su jugada final… unas Pesadillas.

**············································································**

El sol comenzó a asomarse en la distancia, elevándose lentamente, iluminando la enorme ciudad y dando comienzo a un nuevo día. Nuestra querida Guardia de seguridad, salía del restaurante, ya eran las 6 A.M y eso daba a entender que ya termino su turno, pero se sentía un poco triste, ya que no quería separarse tan pronto de su amado animatronico, Mike, pero a la vez estaba feliz, feliz de volver a estar con él y de que por fin estén juntos.

Aun no podía creerlo, después de todos estos años, estaba ahí, siempre lo estuvo, esperando a que algo sucediese, algo que pudiera cambiar su "Vida" y finalmente pasó…esa misma noche, esa noche era lo único que necesitaba para que todo cambiara y para emendar los errores del pasado, era otra oportunidad.

Laili caminaba por el estacionamiento del local con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus orbes color chocolate tenían un brillo especial, es brollo que irradiaba felicidad como ninguna, caminando mientras tarareaba esa canción que tanto le gustaba y que por mucho tiempo le trajo la felicidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, esos sentimientos que por años estuvieron apagados, casi muertos, pero que volvieron a la vida gracias a ese rencuentro.

-¡Señorita Murtons! –Llamo alguien a sus espaldas, la castaña se dio la vuelta, era el dueño, que al parecer se veía algo exaltado y nervioso, se acerco a ella y le dijo –Que bueno que se encontró bien… ¿Acaso noto algo fuera de lo normal? –

La chica lo miro un momento, la verdad no sabía que responder y la verdad no sabía si la respuesta honesta era la correcta, ya que no podía decir: _"Anoche me encontré con mi mejor amigo que murió, pero que mágicamente volvió a la vida en un cuerpo de animatronico y ahora somos novios"_. No, no podía decir eso.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, tranquilo- Dijo Laili con una sonrisa cordial.

El dueño se sorprendió mucho ante la respuesta de su empleada y no era de esperarse, ya que normalmente, todos los que tomaron el puesto como Guardia nocturno salían murmurando cosas de los animatronicos o gritando maldiciones e insultos, llegándolo a insultar a él, incluso algunos salían llorando del miedo. Por eso mismo estaba sorprendido de la respuesta de esa chica.

-Muy bien…- Murmuro el dueño en voz alta, la verdad no estaba preparado para esa clase de respuestas, pero al final decidió no darle mucha importancia –Nos vemos esta noche… por favor cuídese-

Sin más nada que decir, el dueño se fue caminando aun confundido por la actitud de su nueva Guardia. Por su parte, Laili desidia que era momento de continuar su camino, hacia la casa de su prima...

**Minutos después…**

Laili finalmente llego a su destino, el cual, era una casa de dos pisos, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y saco una llave, su prima le había regalado una copia de su llave hace tiempo, antes de que fuera contratada en la pizzería. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giro y abrió la puerta.

Laili inmediatamente entro en la casa, solo para después dirigirse a la cocina con el objetivo de encontrarse con su prima, pero cuando llego no había rastro de ella, esto la extraño un poco, ya que era un poco tarde y ella siempre se levantaba temprano, pero en ese momento recordó que antes tenía el puesto de Guardia, así que por lo general no dormía en la noche.

-Debe estar dormida- Se dijo a sí misma.

La chica sin más nada que hacer ahí decidió ir a la alcoba de su prima, la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Una vez arriba, se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho cuidado en caso de que este dormida, una vez abierta, entro a la habitación, encontrándose con su prima, Lynda, la cual aun se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero lo extraño era que no estaba dormida en su cama, sino que estaba dormida sentada en el sillón que estaba entre la pared, abrazando sus piernas, mientras tenía su cabeza recargada contra el vidrio de la ventana, aparentando mirar por ella.

Laili se sorprendió por encontrar a su prima en ese estado, parecía que no había dormido en un buen rato, por lo que no despertaría en horas. La castaña dio bostezo, sin duda también se sentía un poco cansada, ya que no había dormido en toda la noche, un leve sonrojo se poso sobre sus mejillas, al recordar todo lo que paso…y como termino.

La chica se dirigió a la cama, la cual se encontraba vacía y ya que Lynda estaba dormida en otra parte, decidió ocuparla por los momentos. Así que se acostó en ella y cerró los ojos, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, deseando de que ya fuera de noche lo más rápido posible, solo para estar con él una vez más y poder estar juntos, de nuevo…

**Horas después, en Freddy's…**

Mike se encontraba tranquilo, sin hacer nada más que esperar, esperara la noche para volver a encontrarse con ella, su querida y amada Laili, la que nunca olvido por todos estos años y que a pesar de todo seguía amando con todo su ser, a pesar de ser una maquina con blindaje y tecnología militar robada de la época Soviética. Estaba de muy buen humor, cosa que sorprendió mucho a sus "compañeros de cuarto", Golden y Springtrap, ambos se encontraban muy sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo y no era de esperar, ya que nunca lo habían visto de esa manera.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, sin nada que pudiera arruinar la actitud del lobo…pero no era así. De pronto algo invadió la mente de los tres, era una sensación que reconocían muy bien, pero que no habían experimentado en años.

La mente de Mike rápidamente se lleno de sentimientos negativos, miedo, confusión, enojo, ira y depresión, esa misma sensación que sintió cuando su espíritu fue adsorbido y fue puesto en ese traje, esa sensación que conocía perfectamente y que lentamente nublaba su juicio, todo se ponía negro a su alrededor y un deseo insaciable por matar surgía desde lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser. Se arrodillo en el piso, al mismo tiempo que un aura negra se posaba sobre él y sus ojos se teñían del mismo color…

-_Hola Mike, ¿Cómo estás?_ –Una voz resonó en su mente, una voz que él conocía muy bien y que recordaría hasta el fin.

-N-no es p-posible- Se dijo a sí mismo, reconociendo de quien se trataba.

-_Veo que me recuerdas, ¡Qué bien!_ –Exclamo.

Mike trato de ponerse de pie, pero era inútil, por cada segundo que pasaba, perdía más el control de su cuerpo. Giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Golden en su mismo estado, lo mismo pasaba con Springtrap, los tres se encontraban indefensos ante algo que creyeron había sido destruido.

_-¿Enserio creíste que podrías destruirme? –_Pregunto la voz con evidente ira _–Tal vez me hayas destruido en mi forma física, pero aun estoy aquí, siempre eh estado aquí, sol que estaba esperando el momento para ejecutar mi plan y poder cumplir mi venganza…pero ahora pode tener el control sobre ti, ya que ahora soy más fuerte que antes-_

El animatronico trataba resistir lo más que podía, pero cada vez se sentía fuera de sí, sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de obedecerlo y comenzaba a ceder. Pero no lo haría con facilidad, sin duda no se rendiría, lucharía hasta el final…

-_La razón por la cual nunca pude controlarte, fue porque tenias un alma muy fuerte y eso me genero muchos problemas_\- Siguió hablando, pero esta vez con más calma _–Y puedo ver que aun la sigues teniendo, en especial ahora que esta ella aquí…tu querida Laili-_

Los ojos ennegrecidos de Mike se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Cómo lo supo?, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que si llegaba a hacerle daño, le hará cosas tan horribles que mistiquería hubiera imaginado.

-_Ella es un obstáculo en mi camino, pero tranquilo, no voy a hacerle nada…De eso te encargaras tu_-…

**Mientras tanto…**

Laili abría los ojos lentamente, dando un ligero bostezo, se levanto y lo primero que noto fue que Lynda no estaba, miro a todos lados, pero no había rastro alguno de ella. Un olor golpeo su nariz, un aroma exquisito, la chica salió de la habitación caminando y bajo las escaleras, solo para después dirigirse a la cocina, se asomo y pudo ver a su prima frente al horno, preparando el desayuno al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción, parecía estar alegre sin duda y esto le sorprendió un poco a Laili, ya casi nunca la había visto amanecer de tan buen humor.

-Buenos días- Hablo la Guardia, captando la atención de su prima.

-Buenos días…- Saludo ella de buen humor, mientras seguía cocinando.

Laili se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a su prima, pues aunque este de buen humor, algo le decía en su interior que la razón no era nada buena…para ella.

-¿Por qué tan alegre? –Pregunto Laili yendo al tema, si tenía curiosidad de lo que pasaba y por qué pasaba.

Lynda dejo de cocinar por un momento, luego se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con su prima, aunque teniendo cuidado de no mirarla a los ojos, pues lo que le iba a decir era algo que nunca había dicho y que mas buen nunca había experimentado y eso le avergonzaba un poco, el hecho de decírselo a alguien más.

-Bueno…veras…yo- Sin duda tenía problemas para decirlo, mientras que Laili solo prestaba atención a las palabras de Lynda –Yo…creo que estoy enamorada-

Eso fue una bomba directo a los pensamientos de Laili, si tuviera un vaso y en esos momentos estuviera bebiendo, sin duda lo habría escupido de golpe ante semejante noticia, pero lo único que hiso fue caer con la silla de espaldas. Lynda miro la acción de su prima, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojo.

Laili rápidamente se reincorporo y volvió a ver a su prima, pero esta vez con una cara de incredulidad, mientras que Lynda solo se daba la vuelta para evitar el contacto visual.

-¿Qué? -…

**Minutos después…**

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la mesa, comiendo unos Hot Cakes que había preparado Lynda, el ambiente era incomodo, al menos para Lynda, todo era silencio total, ninguna se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra. Laili miraba aun con sorpresa a su prima, aunque habían pasado varios minutos después de la conversación, aun no podía quitarse el hecho de que Lynda finalmente se había enamorado y se sentía feliz por eso, pero…aun tenía esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿cómo te fue anoche? –Pregunto Lynda rompiendo el silencio y tratando de olvidar el tema anterior.

Laili se tenso ante la pregunta, tratando de conseguir una respuesta lo suficientemente convencible para dársela, pero no pudo evitar que un poco de sentimiento se le escapara, al recordarlo a él…

-Me fue bien- Respondió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Y de nuevo se hiso el silencio, aunque esta vez era Laili quien se encontraba pensativa y entre esos pensamientos también surgió una pregunta, si decirle o no lo que paso anoche en realidad. Ella era no solo era su prima, sino su hermana y mejor amiga, la que siempre la apoyo en los momentos más difíciles durante su pequeña depresión, así que podía confiar en ella…

-Yo también me enamore…-

Ahora era el turno de Lynda para sorprenderse y caer de espaldas ante tal revelación. Ahora sí, la mañana había inicio llena de sorpresas y caídas por parte de ambas, junto con un rico desayuno…

-¡¿Cómo?! – Grito Lynda levantándose rápido…

-_"Creo que fui algo lejos"_ – Pensó, pues ahora era bombardeada por muchas preguntas de parte de su prima.

Y no era de esperar otra reacción, pues desde la "muerte" de Mike, ella dijo que nunca volvería a enamorarse y lo dijo de una manera muy seria aquel día, a pesar de esto Lynda no le creyó y le fue insistiendo que se encontrara a alguien, pero con el mismo resultado, ninguno. Y es por eso que en estos momentos Lynda se encontraba interrogándola sin piedad, pues de verdad estaba feliz por su prima por haber "olvidado" aquel incidente y que por fin había encontrado a alguien "especial".

**Horas después…**

En una heladería cercana, podíamos ver a ambas chicas, disfrutando de un rico y delicioso helado, Lynda tenía uno de chocolate, siempre tuvo una debilidad por el chocolate, mientras que Laili tenía uno con galleta Oreo. Las dos estaban sentadas en una silla, conversando sobre cualquier cosa, apenas habían pasado varias horas desde que se revelaron secretos importantes e incómodos, así que decidieron ir por un helado para tratar de alejarse de todo eso por un momento y al parecer estaba funcionando…bueno, casi.

A pesar todo, esa sensación ínvida la mente de Laili, tenía ese presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien y raramente se intensifico cuando Lynda dijo que estaba enamorada, por lo que empezó a sospechar, pues ella estuvo trabajando hace mucho tiempo en la Pizzería, por lo que es imposible de que no hubiera visto lo que ella vio, a Mike. Esto y otras dudas se sembraron en la mente de Laili, al igual que una pregunta muy importante…

-¿Cómo se llama? –

Lynda dejo su helado por un momento y miro a su prima confundida.

-¿Perdón? –Pregunto la castaña prestándole atención.

¿Cómo se llama el chico? –Volvió a preguntar, mientras comía su helado con tranquilidad.

Murtons se quedo sin habla en ese momento, no sabía cómo ni que responder, aunque ella sabia el nombre, no quería decírselo, ya que tenía miedo de generar algo en la respuesta de Laili, algo no muy bueno…y aunque le mintiera, de todas maneras se daría cuenta ya que Laili sabía cuando alguien mentía y en especial ella, por lo que estaba en una callejón sin salida. Así que sin más remedio tuvo que decir la verdad, sin saber lo que le esperaba en el futuro…

-Mike…su nombre es Mike-

Laili casi se ahoga con su helado al oír ese nombre, al mismo tiempo que un montón de pensamientos y futuras respuestas invadían su mente, la mayoría no muy buenas y todo eso con eses simples palabras, pues ahora sí que estaba más que sorprendida, impactada, confundida, pero sobretodo, furiosa. Y aunque en el mundo existieran millones de Mikes en el mundo, Lynda trabajaba solo en el turno Nocturno, así que no solo era una mera coincidencia de conociera a otro tipo llamado Mike en el mismo lugar, no, tenía que ser otra cosa.

-¡¿Qué?! –…

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

**Uff, ese fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir por ahora, no solo por el hecho de que tuve que escribirlo con medio teclado muerto, sino porque me fue difícil escribir los tipo de escenas y cosas por el estilo, se que fue un poco aburrido, pero en el futuro les prometo que habrá más acción, suspenso y quizás algo de…tragedia, pero bueno, ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Les doy las Gracias la Princesa Twilight Sparkl Karoru Gengar, ellas me ayudaron mucho y por eso les dio crédito.**

**También le dio las gracias todos lo que leyeron y comentaron en esta historia, en especial a mis hermanos William y Sebastián, ese par de locos que siempre estarán ahí para joderme apoyarme.**

**Pregunta: ¿Si te concedieran un deseo, cual sería?, Cualquiera pediría paz mundial, pero ese es el problema, mientras existan los humanos, siempre habrá guerra y odio, porque para eso fuimos creados, para destruirnos entre nosotros.**

**Bueno me tengo que ir, por favor les pido que me dejen aunque sea un pinche Review, porque no saben lo difícil que es para uno escribir un capitulo, en especial este, además, lo Reviews me inspiran y me dan más confianza.**

**Adiós y que Dios los bendiga.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare (Parte 1)

**Hola gente, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo la pasaron?, espero que bien y si no, pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta rara, pero emocionante y cursi Historia.**

**Bueno, al notar todo este lio del romance y esas cosas, eh decidido como el puto sádico, infeliz, bastardo, frio, cruel y comunista que soy, que es hora de echarle algo veneno a la sopa, si saben a lo que me refiero…**

**Otra cosa, quede algo inconforme por los Reviews del último capítulo, no pasa nada, es solo que esperaba un poco mas…ya saben, para motivarme, si no estoy motivado, entonces no puedo continuar…bueno tal vez sí, pero no con la misma intensidad.**

**Capitulo 7: Nightmare pt1.**

La noche había caído en toda la ciudad, la luna había sido tapada por completo, dejando a la ciudad al cuidado de la luz que emitían los cientos de postes que iluminaban las calles, las cuales se hallaban completamente vacías, debido a que eran altas horas de la noche, aunque de vez en cuando pasaba un auto con un rumbo desconocido. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero no para cierta chica castaña de ojos chocolate.

Laili caminaba a paso lento entre las desoladas calles del distrito, en su rostro se podía ver semblante que representaba molestia, pues solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que sucedió "Eso".

-No puedo créelo- Murmuro con ira en su voz.

Tenía sus razones para estar molesta, no…furiosa, no solo por el hecho de que casi le quita lo que más ama, sino también porque se lo estuvo ocultando por todo ese tiempo. Años de rehabilitación para superar una perdida, la pérdida de su mejor amigo, pero que al final resulto estar en el mismo lugar…nunca se fue de allí y eso le intrigaba un poco, ¿Por qué no la busco?, no lo sabía, pero no le importaba por ahora, en estos momentos lo tenía y no dejaría que se lo quitaran…ni siquiera Lynda.

A pesar de que casi término peleando con su prima hoy, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se adueñara de su rostro al recordar que esa noche podría estar con él otra vez. Por ahora no le importaba el asunto de su conflicto con Lynda, eso podría esperar. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era estar junto con el esa noche, disfrutando de su compañía, dejar atrás los problemas de hoy y solo centrarse en una "vida" con él y aunque eso sería difícil, siempre buscaría la manera de seguir adelante, progresar y posiblemente tener una familia…aunque esto último seria técnica y biológicamente imposible.

**12:00 AM**

La chica se encontraba llegando al local, feliz de la vida, despreocupada, creyendo que solo sería otra noche tranquila al lado de su amado Mike…pero lo que no sabía…era que algo desagradable le esperaba.

Entro por la puerta principal, encontrándose con el lugar completamente oscuro, más de lo habitual, esto no le preocupo en lo absoluto, solo siguió su camino hacia su lugar de trabajo con el motivo de encontrarse de nuevo con el lobo, ignorando algunas de las señales que indicaban que algo no andaba bien. Todo se veía tranquilo, pero la oscuridad a su alrededor solo era un velo que ocultaba todo lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo.

Show Stage estaba en el camino hacia su oficina, así que se paro en la entrada de la habitación, mirando hacia el interior de esta, pero lo único que había era una densa cantidad de oscuridad que cubría cada esquina de todo el cuarto, esto era muy raro, ayer pudo ver perfectamente adentro sin necesidad de luz, pero ahora no podía ver más allá de los 10 centímetros, esto le preocupo un poco y mas por el estado de los Toy, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que no cargaba ninguna linterna encima para poder alumbrar y verificar que todo estuviera bien. Retomo su camino a la oficina con un paso aun mas apresurado, ya que tenía un presentimiento…y no era muy bueno.

-_"Que extraño"_ – Pensó Laili con inquietud.

Una vez dentro de su estancia de trabajo, la cual parecía ser el único lugar iluminado del lugar, pero con un pequeño desorden. Tomo la tableta para comenzar a ver lo finalmente sucedía, centro su atención en Show Stage, la cual aun tenía ese tono oscuro que no dejaba ver ni siquiera a los Toy, esto la extraño un poco más, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que sin más que hacer, presiono la pantalla para poder activar el flash de la cámara.

_-"¿Pero qué?"- _Se pregunto a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

Nada, eso era lo que mostraba la pantalla, no había nadie en frene de la cámara, los Toy ya no estaban. Laili pensó por un momento que ya se había activado su modo de caminada nocturna, pero aun era un poco temprano para eso, además de que ella habría oído los paso del sonido metálico dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero no fue así. El monitor también mostraba unas cinco marcas de garras afiladas y un líquido de color negro que se escurría de las marcas y bajaba lentamente hasta el piso, tenía como unos 40 centímetros de largo, era como si unas garras peligrosamente afiladas hubieran pasado por allí.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- Se dijo a si misma mientras seguía viendo la imagen, pero su vista rápidamente fue cortada de la pantalla debido a un ruido emitido desde el pasillo -¿Qué fue eso? –

Laili miro detenidamente el pasillo que se encontraba frente a ella, el ruido era de pasos fuertes y pesados que lentamente se dirigían a su posición, algo se estaba acercando y parcia que arrastraba algo metálico y pesado ya que podía oírlo perfectamente. Ella tomo su linterna con la intención de saber que era lo que se acercaba, aunque tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que podía encontrar, pero eso no evito que encendiera la linterna que tenía en sus manos. En menos de un segundo la luz se propago por el lago pasillo, ahuyentando la perturbadora oscuridad y revelando lo que escondía.

-Mike…- Murmuro la chica con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

Efectivamente, era su querido lobo el que se encontraba frente a ella, a tan solo un par de metros de la entrada de la oficina, pero ahora se veía diferente, en varias partes de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un líquido espeso de color negro, junto con cierto liquido rojizo que pintaba su pecho y manos, en las cuales parecía traer a rastras el cuerpo sin piernas ni brazos de Toy Freddy, de los cuales deja un camino de aceite a su paso. Laili quedo en shock al ver algo así, pero rápidamente se recupero al darse cuenta de que era observada por el animatronico, otra cosa que noto de inmediato fueron los ojos…ya no eran de color azul, ahora eran de un color muy negro con un pequeño punto blanco, observándola detenidamente.

Laili no aparto su vista de Mike, el cual solo se quedaba ahí parado observándola con una mirada aterradora, no había cariño, no había felicidad, no había sentimientos…nada, solo el frio silencio que parecía una eternidad a su alrededor. La chica tenía miedo, no del lobo, sino el hecho de que algo malo pudo haberle pasado en su ausencia.

– ¿E-estas b-bien? –Pregunto con esfuerzo, esperando una respuesta.

Después de unos segundos, Mike ladeo la cabeza como para ver mejor y luego la reincorporo, solo para después dar un paso al frente y soltar un fuerte rugido distorsionado que se oyó en todo el local, Laili uso sus manos para tapar sus oídos debido a lo fuerte que era, el rugido seso y Mike entonces le lanzo lo que quedaba del cuerpo destrozado de Toy Freddy. La chica reacciono rápido y dio un salto, evitando así que el cuerpo le cayera encima, pero eso no evito que rompiera su escritorio.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! – Grito alterada al animatronico.

Mike no presto atención a la pregunta y solo se dispuso a moverse para tratar de agarrarla, pero Laili fue más rápida y se metió por el ducto de ventilación izquierdo, escapando así de las garras del animatronico poseído, el cual al ver el escape de su presa, decidió seguirla por el mismo ducto, pero con más dificultad ya que él era más grande y pesado que ella no.

Laili no tardo mucho en llegar al final del tramo para así terminar en Party Room I, perdiendo de vista al animatronico que la perseguía. Aun no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué la estaba atacando? ¿Qué le paso? Y ¿Quién lo hiso?, no tenía tiempo para pensar en buscar respuesta, puesto a que de inmediato se escucho el sonido de Mike acercándose por la ventilación junto un rugido aterrador proveniente de la ventila.

La chica no se quedo parad un segundo más y se fue corriendo del lugar sin ningún rumbo fijo, ya que lo único que quería era salir del lugar y alejarse lo más rápido pasible del animatronico, no tenía un plan, no tenía a donde ir, ya que posiblemente tena la puerta de salida cerrada, necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse y así poder planear mejor una solución viable que la sacara a ella y a Mike de ese problema. No lo noto, pero llego a un área apartada de los salones principales, en la puerta había una placa donde se le podía leer el nombre de la habitación, la cual se llamaba: "Part &amp; Service", pensó por un momento quesería un buen escondite para ella, así que abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la oscuridad y un olor a putrefacción horrible.

-¿Pero que es ese olor? – Se pregunto así misma mientras se tapaba la nariz con la camisa, no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que con linterna en mano, apunto al interior del cuarto oscuro y presiono el pequeño botón que encendía el aparato –Oh por Dios…-

El estomago de Laili se revolvió al encontrarse con semejante escena, rápidamente aparto la vista para cortar la visión con lo que se encontraba ahí adentro, pero el fuerte aroma de los cadáveres amontonados no podía evitar que se quitara esa imagen de su mente. En todo el cuarto que aun estaba iluminado por la linterna, se podía ver una docena de cadáveres esparcidos por toda el lugar, desmembrados, degollados, destripados, distribuidos por todo la habitación, la sangre manchaba el piso como si fuera un pequeño lago rojizo del cual se podían notar uno que otro órgano o pedazo de carne humana que sobresalía por ahí.

Laili retrocedió lentamente y se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir de allí, pero lamentablemente se encontró con algo o más bien alguien que le obstruyo el camino. Era Mike, quien rápidamente agarro al la castaña por el cuello y la alzo en el aire, solamente para luego aplicar fuerza a su agarre. La chica dirigió sus manos a su cuello para hacer el intento inútil de liberar se dé su agarre, pero lo único que lograba conseguir era que Mike le aplicara más fuerza a sus manos y hacer que el estrangulamiento sea más violento, lentamente comenzó a perder la conciencia, al mismo tiempo que veía esos oscuros ojos que la acosaban y asustaba y lo que más le entristecía en esos momentos era que moriría a manos de Mike, el animatronico que ella amaba, pero que ahora iba a matarla por razones desconocidas.

No, el no era Mike, el animatronico que ella quería no era el que cometía esas acciones tan atroces, el no era quien le estaba haciendo daño y eso lo tenía más que claro, ya que ella lo amaba al igual que él, pero aun así no podía saber de quién o qué ero lo que lo obligaba a comportarse de esa manera. Sea cual sea la respuesta, no la conseguiría, no así, no podría ayudarlo esta vez.

Unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al ver que no podía hacer nada, todo salida era inútil, ¿Quién la ayudaría?, posiblemente nadie…

_¡Pum!_

Un estruendo se escucho por toda la Pizzería, acto seguido, Mike soltó a Laili y cayó de rodillas, la chica respiraba agitadamente mientras se sobaba el cuello a ver si podía respirar mejor. Mike rápidamente se reincorporo y miro a su espalda con la intención de identificar al atacante. Laili hiso lo mismo y una vez mejorada su visión pudo identificar a su salvador…o más bien salvadora.

-¡Aléjate de mi prima bastardo! –Se escucho un grito que reflejaba ira en su tono, Laili supo de inmediato de quien era, ya que lo escucho hace un rato atrás.

Era Lynda, vestida sus botas vaqueras, jeans ajustados, camiseta café, junto con un chaleco negro que se ajustaba bien a su figura, además de que en sus manos portaba una escopeta con mecanismo de corredera de alta potencia. Mike por su parte, ignoro a la chica armado y se levanto para acercarse a Laili, pero cuando estuvo cerca, se oyó el martilleo de la recamara del arma…

_¡Pum!_

Los proyectiles impactaron contra el cuerpo blindado de Mike y aunque no logro penetrar la coraza, no evito que cayera debido a la potencia del arma a tal distancia, la cual era de solo 2 metros.

-¡TE EH DICHO QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA! – Grito Lynda con más intensidad, mientras volvía a martillar el arma, amenazando con volver a disparar.

Mike gruño para sus adentros, Laili solo veía todo con una cara de incredulidad mientras que todo pasaba frente a sus ojos. El animatronico se levanto con lentitud y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su atacante y poder confrontarla. Lynda dio un paso atrás al ver que la maquina postro su atención en ella y por lo visto, no estaba contento, ya fue interrumpido en el objetivo que le encomendó el.

El lobo animatronico rápidamente se abalanzo sobre la castaña, la cual esquivo el taque de su enemigo dando una vuelta de comando hacia atrás, solo para después apuntarle de nuevo y dispararle. Los perdigones impactaron en su cabezo, pero no le ocasionaron daño, solo retrocedió por la potencia emanada del arma.

* * *

-_Demonios, esta niña será un problema para eliminar a mi objetivo_\- Una voz en forma de eco resonó en la mente de Laili, ella miro al lobo y noto que no fue el.

-¿Pero qué? – se pregunto a sí misma.

Laili miro detenidamente a Mike tratando de encontrar algo raro en el, cosa que no tardo en conseguir, inmediatamente noto un aura oscura que envolvía su cabeza, junto con lo que parecían ser cuerdas en sus brazos y piernas. Rápidamente llego a la conclusión de lo que estaba pasando… Mike estaba siendo controlado, pero no sabía por quien o porque, pero lo que si sabía, era que tenía que ayudarlo y rápido.

* * *

Lynda rápidamente se levanto y se alejo de él, martillando y volviendo a disparar, aunque lo único que hacía era hacer que retrocediera, dependiendo de la distancia, no le hacía daño alguno, su endoesqueleto estaba bien protegido por la armadura de una aleación que la protegía. A pesar de esto, la escena se repetía, disparar, retroceder, martillar y volver a disparar…hasta que se le acabaron los cartuchos.

-Maldición- Murmuro a si misma mientras recargaba su arma, pero descuido su defensa y eso fue un error.

Mike al ver que tenía una oportunidad, decidió atacarla mientras recargaba, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, listo para hacer su jugada. Lynda no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el animatronico la derribo en el piso, mientras sostenía su arma por el cañón y la culata, presionándola fuertemente contra ella y el piso, ella solo trato de aguantar la enorme fuerza del lobo, pero este comenzó a presionar el arma contra el cuello de la castaña, haciendo que el acceso del aire a sus pulmones se cortara drásticamente.

De repente, un par de brazos blancos rodearon sus articulaciones, impidiendo que moviera sus brazos, estos aplicaron un enorme cantidad de fuerza y alejaron al animatronico de Lynda, llevándolo al piso y sentándolo allí, al mismo tiempo que unas piernas del mismo color rodearan su cintura y lo mantuvieran inmóvil. Mike empezó a forcejear ferozmente, tratando de liberarse del agarre que lo mantenía prisionero y le impedía acabar con sus objetivos, pero no logro hacerlo.

-¡Eso Mangle, mantenlo así! – Grito Laili mientras se les acercaba.

Efectivamente, era Mangle, la zorra ártica, la mantenía raya al lobo poseído, sino fuera por sus mejoras y su adaptación a la tecnología moderna, de seguro no podría mantenerlo, era así, sus mejoras constataban de inteligencia, adaptación, agilidad, resolución de problemas y una tremenda fuerza, junto con lo último en tecnología regenerativa de informantica, Nanotecnología, capaz de reparar su sistema interno y externo.

Laili se acerco a Mike, el cual aun trataba de liberarse inútilmente del agarre de Mangle, lo tomo de la cara y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Mike, por favor soy yo, Laili- Dijo en intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

El forcejeo del animatronico se detuvo drásticamente, miro a la chica, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar.

–L-Laili-

-Si aquí estoy-

-_No, ¡No es posible!_ –

Los ojos de Mike volvieron cambiar drásticamente a negro, acto seguido, trato de morder a la chica, pero esta se quedo serena ante la situación, mirándolo con cariño, tratando de ayudarlo a superar este obstáculo en su vida.

-Mike, por favor…lucha- Su voz era suave y calmada, al mismo tiempo que amorosa –Lucha contra el-

El animatronico se retorció drásticamente, emitiendo un rugido desgarrados y distorsionado, de sus ojos comenzó a salir aceite, simulando ser lágrimas. Laili no cambio su postura ante esto, ya casi lo lograba, ya casi lo recuperaba, solo tenía que motivarlo un poco más.

-Tú puedes, ya casi lo logras-

Laili se acerco aun mas a él y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrapándolo en un caluroso y sentimental abrazo, al mismo tiempo que susurraba estas palabras…

-Te Amo…-

Mike dejo de temblar, Laili no lo noto, pero sus ojos volvieron a ser el mismo color azul que siempre fue, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando a que todo terminara de una vez. Esas simples, pero poderosas palabras lograron salvarlo, después de todo, era Amor lo que sentían, era eso lo que los mantenía unidos, lo que podía sacarlos de la oscuridad y meterlos de nuevo a la luz para poder disfrutar de su vida. Mike lentamente correspondió el abraso de Laili, ella al sentir los duros y metálicos brazos del lobo rodeándola, sonrió felizmente al ver que todo había acabado…o eso creía.

Mangle al ver que todo término, decidió soltar a Mike y dejar que este abrazara mejor a su novia. Se alejo de los dos y se paro al lado de Lynda, mirando a los dos como compartían ese abrazo que los mantendría unidos un buen rato. Miro a la castaña y pudo notar que tenía el seño fruncido, mirando a los dos, mientras palabras inaudibles salían de su boca. Luego, miro el arma que tenía en sus manos y no pudo evitar que una pregunta saliera de su boca.

-¿Por qué trajiste una escopeta a la Pizzería? -…

**Fin del Capítulo 7.**

**Jajajajajaja, creen que termino, apenas está comenzando.**

**Eh dividido el capitulo en dos partes, ya que en mi opinión es mucho mejor así y estoy apurado en actualizar esta historia…además de que me gusta dejarlos en el suspenso y esto va como castigo por no dejarme Reviews.**

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerán los Nightmare, solo para ser violentamente destruidos… Welcome To Hell, Bitches…**

**PREGUNTA: Si pudieras elegir el poder de algún personaje de videojuego, ¿Cuál sería?...Yo estoy entre Alex Mercer y Kratos, carajo, no me puedo decidir.**

**Bueno, también quería decirles que ya es oficial, tengo Esquizofrenia, aunque esa ya la veía venir…mierda.**

**No se olviden de dejar sus Reviews, si no me dejan Reviews no publicare el próximo capítulo, ¡Venga! Otro capítulo de 10 comentarios y juro que los mencionare a toditos y responderé cada pregunta que me dejen.**

**Bueno, ya que no tengo más pendejadas que escupir… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lynda con un escopeta en la Pizzería?, ni yo tengo la respuesta, ya que no la sé, quizás Karoru la sepa pero yo no.**

**Me despido y les digo adiós desde el fin del mundo XD.**

**CHAO.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare (Parte 2)

**Hola mis queridísimos y apreciados lectores, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien y si no es así, bueno aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo de tu Historia favorita con un toque innecesario de violencia de parte mía.**

**¿Creyeron que todo seria de color rosa a partir del reencuentro de Mike y Laili?, Ja, pues entonces no me conocen del todo XD.**

**Muy bien, como ya me harte de las cursilerías, decidí que en esta parte habrá menos romance y más acción.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene una de las cosas que más amo… ¡Destrucción de putos, malparidos, asquerosos, pútridos y pendejamente inferiores animatronicos de mierda!**

**Jajá, voy a disfrutar de todo esto XDDDD.**

**Capitulo 8: Nightmare pt 2.**

-_¡Demonios!_ –Exclamo la voz con furia mientras veía como su plan había terminado en fracaso –_Esto no puede terminar así, no de nuevo_-

A lo lejos, esa misma sombra podía observar con odio como la chica abrazaba al animatronico. Parecía que todo había terminado para ellos, pero no es así… Solo estaba comenzando.

-_Tendré que utilizar mi último recurso_\- Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un blanco intenso –Es hora de liberar a las Pesadillas-

* * *

Laili seguía abrazada a Mike, mientras que el, a pesar de encontrarse feliz por estar junto a su querida Guardia, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, preocupado por ella, pues tan solo hace unos minutos casi era asesinada por su propia mano… y lo peor de todo fue que el mismo lo presencio, siempre estuvo ahí, pudo verlo, vio cada escena, oyó cada palabra, cada grito, cada suplica y efectuó coda asesinato. Si, lo recordaba bien.

Apenas unas horas antes de que Laili comenzara su turno… salió de su escondite y fue directo a la zona donde se encontraban los clientes y los empleados… los mato a todos…nadie pudo salvarse de esa masacre, cada persona que intentaba escapar era brutalmente asesinado, sin piedad, sin sobrevivientes…ni siquiera los niños lograron salvarse… y lo peor fue que pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir como sus garras atravesaban y desgarraban la carne, como logro desmembrar, destripar y descuartizar sus cuerpos… pudo sentir como la sangre resbalaba por sus garras y dientes, saboreando cada momento de esa infinita tortura.

Se sentía culpable en estos momentos, no solo por haber asesinado a aquellas personas, sino porque también destruyo a sus compañeros y amigos, Springtrap y Golden, los cuales habían recobrado la compostura antes que él, ya que algo los motivo. Trataron de defender a los Toy, pero de todas maneras fueron brutalmente aniquilados… Todo por culpa suya y de él.

Aunque Laili no lo notara…Mike había cambiado, cambiado internamente, su experiencia vivida hace unos momentos lo transformo para mal y no hiso nada para evitarlo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse dejado manipular, por no haber hecho nada y en consecuencia, casi pierde lo que más amaba, Laili…pero eso no evito que se transformara en aquello que mas despreciaba, se había convertido en lo que trato de destruir y en lo que creyó haber destruido, ahora era uno de ellos…una pesadilla.

Mike detuvo sus pensamientos por un momento…algo no andaba bien…algo se acercaba a ellos, algo pesado y altamente peligroso.

_-"Hay no…"-_

Laili noto la mirada seria del animatronico, esto la preocupo de inmediato. Lynda que miraba la escena con inconformidad, igualmente se preocupo por el repentino cambio de actitud del animatronico.

-¿Mike?...- Llamo Laili a su novio, tratando de captar su atención -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Sin embargo, el lobo no le prestó atención, solo se quedo mirando el pasillo oscuro, donde podía sentir una extraña presencia acercándose lentamente, pero que llegaría pronto a su posición.

-Laili, necesito que vayas a la oficina y te escondas…- Dijo fríamente sin mirarla, las chicas se sorprendieron por el extraño comportamiento de Mike.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto con preocupación.

-No tengo tiempo para explicarles…- Laili se separo de él, el lobo inéditamente se levanto y miro a la castaña –Lynda, necesito que te lleves a Laili y la cuides, pase lo que pase, NO salgan de la oficina, ¿entendido?-

Laili estaba a punto de protestar, pero…

-¿Entendido?-

La chica asintió algo intimidada por el tono de Mike, sin duda algo había cambiado en el.

Entonces, sin más nada que decir, con escopeta en mano y recargada, Lynda tomo a Laili del brazo y comenzaron a alejarse de los animatronicos, pero antes de que los perdieran de vista, miraron por ultimas vez al animatronico.

-Suerte…- susurro Laili antes de continuar su camino.

Mike hallaba pensativo, no solo por el hecho de que una gran amenaza se acercaba en estos momentos, sino también porque se encontraba preocupado, preocupado por las dos chicas, no podía dejar que algo malo les pasara, no se lo perdonaría. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero no dejaría que este fuera el último.

-Mangle- Llamo Mike a la zorra animatronica, la su dichosa que se encontraba a su lado, volteo a mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto prestándole atención al lobo, pues su tono ahora era más serio que el de hace un momentos.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, antes de que respondiera.

-Quiero que vayas a la oficina y las cuides-

Mangle se quedo parada unos segundos, antes de asentir, no quería cuestionar lo que le había pedido su amigo, en parte debido al su voz que ahora parecía estarle cambiando lentamente. Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Pero qué ay de ti?- No pudo evitarlo, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, que sucedería, ¿Por qué cambio su actitud de esa manera?

Mike solo se limito a responder:

-Tranquila, solo me encontrare con unos viejos amigos…- Su voz cambio por completo en la ultima parte, ahora era completamente distorsionada, frio y ronco, pero lo que más la intimido, fueron los intensos y aterradores ojos rojizos.

Mangle retrocedió lentamente, algo no estaba bien en Mike y pudo notarlo al momento de ver sus ojos, era como…como si ya no fuera él, era como si un demonio hubiese tomado lo bueno que quedaba de él y lo hubiera convertido en eso, un monstruo.

-Buena suerte...- Dicho esto, la animatronica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección por donde fueron las humanas.

Una vez solo, Mike comenzó a recapacitar todo lo que ha pasado por el momento y lo que va a pasar después de enfrentarse a lo que venía. ¿Acaso se enfrentaría el solo a estas pesadillas?...

**-Se están acercando… ¿Etas listo Mike?**\- Interrogo una voz distorsionada en la mente de Mike.

-_"Si, lo estoy…"- _Respondió la pregunta del extraño ser.

**-Muy bien, porque ya llegaron-**

En ese momento, se escucharon sonidos de pasos acercándose a él, Mike no se movió de su sitio, solo se quedo ahí parado esperando a sus "viejos amigos". No paso mucho tiempo antes de que uno de ellos entrara en escena.

El animatronico tenía una apariencia deteriorada, tenía un color rojo intenso, su mandíbula disponía de largos y afilados dientes, junto con garras de precisión letal, pero lo que más se destacaba de él, eran las pequeñas cabezas sobreañadiendo de distintas partes de su cuerpo, como: hombro, pecho, estomago, etc.…

**-Es Nightmare Freddy, prepárate-**

Mike miro fijamente al animatronico, esperando algún movimiento o ataque para poder contrarrestarlo o esquivarlo, pero no hacía nada, solo lo miraba atentamente, como si… Los sentidos de Mike se activaron y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para atrapar un puño que se dirigía a su cara, le hecho un ojo rápido a su atacante y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Nightmare Chica, apariencia deteriorada, dos hileras de dientes extremadamente afilados entre su pico, garras y un Cupcake igual de aterrador adherido en su hombro.

**-Atrás de ti…-**

El lobo reacciono rápido a la advertencia y en un movimiento rápido, tomo por el cuello a Nightmare Chica, aplicando un gran cantidad de fuerza logro manipularla y ponerla frente a le, utilizándola como una especie de escudo recibiendo el golpe que le dirigió Nightmare Freddy. Luego de eso, Mike le proporciono una fuerte patada a ambos, haciendo que retrocedieran pero sin caer.

Los Nightmare se recuperaron con rapidez y miraron de nuevo a Mike, el cual adopto una posición de defensa, analizando el poco daño ocasionado a sus oponentes. Chica apenas tenía una abolladura en su pecho, Freddy estaba intacto, sin duda esto eran más resistentes que sus últimos modelos.

**_-_Como me lo temía, su capa exterior esta blindada…-** Dijo el extraño ser en la mente de Mike.

-"_Si… esto será mucho más difícil de lo que creí"_\- Pensó con inquietud ante lo dicho.

**-¿Cuándo dije que sería fácil?...-**

-"_Nunca, pero esto será un problema"_-

**-Y que lo digas… al parecer están igual de reforzados que tu o quizás menos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que será difícil matarlos-**

-"_¿Alguna idea?..."_\- Hubo un momento de silencio, Mike seguía atento a los movimientos de sus oponentes.

**-Tal vez, solo tal vez tengan un punto débil...-** Dijo pensativamente.

-"_No me dejes con la duda y dímelo de una vez"_**\- **Los Nightmare comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a Mike, el se empezó a inquietar –"_¡Ahora, carajo!"_-

**-El endoesqueleto… ¿Vez que lo tienen expuesto?, bueno, esa es una posible debilidad, ataca en esa parte y así podrás desármalos, los golpes a sus casco quizás les afecte, pero si atacas allí podrás hacer un daño significativo_-_** Explico.

Era posible, tenía razón, su endoesqueleto estaba a la vista, a diferencia de ellos, a Mike no se le notaba parte alguna de su mecanismo autómata, por lo que estaba completamente protegido, pero debido a la fuerza de sus enemigos, quizás podrían capúzale daños severos a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a ellos les tomara más tiempo derrotarlo, pero el ya tiene un método para vencerlos y es mucho más eficiente.

Freddy fue el primero en atacar, tratando de proporcionar un fuerte golpe al lobo, pero este rápidamente lo esquivo, moviéndose a izquierda, el puño que paso de largo, Mike aprovecho y le tomo el brazo para tratar de inutilizarlo, pero Freddy reacciono rápido y contraataco con su brazo libre, pero de todas maneras fue bloqueado.

Chica aprovecho que se encontraba distraído y lo ataco con sus garras, Mike no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, chispas se generaron al momento al momento del choque, junto con el sonido del metal chocando entre si y esto causo que le dejara 4 grandes marcas en su pecho. El lobo retrocedió varios metros y se reviso el pecho, solo era superficial, nada más, pero un poco más y sería diferente.

-"_Mierda… dime cuanto falta para que termines de desbloquear el resto de mi sistema, porque los necesito rápido"_\- le pregunto Mike al ser.

**-Aun me falta mucho… el maldito de Puppet lo bloqueo por completo y la red está infestada de su virus Nightmare, aun tengo que eliminarlo, pero me tomara mucho tiempo…-**

Efectivamente, Puppet había entrado en su sistema de defensa como radares, visión nocturna, armas, sistemas de defensa, escáner de visión, etc. Todo lo que se supone que utilizaría para combatirlos estaba bajo llave, bloqueado detrás de un virus en su CPU al que le llamaban Nightmare y eso le complicaría mucho más las cosas… lo bueno, era que tenia la fuerza y agilidad suficiente como para hacerles frente.

-"_Doble mierda… ¿Ahora qué hago?"_-

**-Muy simple, resiste y ataca, no sedas, porque si lo haces, estaremos jodidos-**

-"_¿Neo-Clásico?..."-_

**-Sip…Neo-Clásico…-**

Chica volvió a atacar a Mike, este rápidamente la esquivo, solo para después proporcionarle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, después la tomo del hombro y el brazo con ambas manos, solo para después atraerla a él y proporcionarle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, el golpe fue tal que hiso que cayera al suelo, temporalmente aturdida…. Y todo pasó en menos de cinco segundos.

-Nadie puede con el estilo Neo-Clásico…- Dijo mirando a su oponente en el suelo.

Freddy se acerco para respaldar a su compañera, dando un fuerte puñetazo al lobo, pero Mike lo bloquea con un brazo, el Nightmare trata de darle con el otro brazo, el lobo atrapa el puño y en un movimiento rápido, le atrapa ambas muñecas, solo para comenzar a aplicar fuerza contraria a su eje. Mike pudo observar como sus cables se tensaban en su muñeca, en cualquier momento se desprenderían. Cuando algo inesperado paro.

Una de las cabezas de Freddy que se encontraba en su abdomen, reacciono y en un ataque acelerado, le mordió la mano a Mike, aplicando una fuerza devastadora en su mandíbula. El lobo soltó las manos de Freddy y retrocedió, pero la cabeza lo seguía mordiendo, ya que se hallaba conectada a una especie de tentáculo que sobresalía de su puesto.

Mike trato de quitarse esa molestia de la mano, pero no cedía. Freddy aprovecho su distracción y le proporciono un fuerte golpe, el lobo recibió el fuerte impacto y ocasiono que se deslizara por el piso un par de metros, sin caer, aun con el mini-Freddy en su muñeca.

Mike, ya arto del problema que le ocasionaba esa basura, corto el cable que lo mantenía unido a su dueño, haciendo que dejara de morder y soltara su muñeca. Freddy sonrió con satisfacción al ver la acción de su rival, mientras contraía el cable a su cuerpo.

El lobo volvió a centrar su atención en el Nightmare, pero algo mas lo alerto…

_¡BIC!_

Los ojos de la cabeza del mini-Freddy se iluminaron…

-Oh mierda…-

_¡BOOOOM!_

* * *

Laili y Lynda se encontraban en la oficina, ambas se hallaban inquietas y preocupadas por el animatronico, pues apenas lo dejaron solo, se oyó el sonido de metal chocando y los rugidos violentos, pero lo que más las altero, fue el ruido de una pequeña explosión que acababan de oír.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo- Lynda se levanto del suelo y con escopeta en mano, estaba a punto de salir…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Intervino Mangle poniéndose frente a la humano, evitando que saliera de la habitación.

-¿Tu qué crees?, voy a ayudar a mi amigo…- Dijo la castaña tratando de de salir del despacho, pero la zorra blanca no se lo permitió -¡Ya déjame salir!-

-Perdón, pero no puedo hacer eso, el me dijo que las mantuviera a salvo-

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola…-

-De eso no tengo duda, pero aun así no puedo dejarte ir- Mangle se afianzo más en la entrada bloqueando los intentos de Lynda por salir.

La castaña comenzó a hartarse, no importa los peligros que le esperaban, no dejaría Mike solo por tanto tiempo, se lo debía y no permitiría que nadie se cruzara en su camino.

-Te lo diré por última vez… Te mueves… o te muevo yo- Lynda agarra firmemente la escopeta y la martillea.

-¿Me vas a disparar?- Mangle arquea una ceja, viendo la amenaza de la chica.

-Si no te apartas, entonces si…-

Mangle en un movimiento rápido le arrebato el arma de las manos y la alejo de ella. Lynda quedo en shock por el inesperado movimiento, pero rápidamente se recupero y comenzó a reclamar.

Por otra parte, Laili se encontraba en un estado pensativo, ignorando a su prima y a la animatronica, las cuales se hallaban inmersas en una intensa discusión. De las tres, ella era la que estaba más preocupada, en especial porque algo no andaba bien, tal vez pudo liberar a Mike de aquel ser, pero algo le paso, algo cambio en el y por eso tenía miedo, miedo de que tal vez hubiera perdido lo más valioso que tenia y no tendría modo de recuperarlo.

Laili miro a lo que quedaba del su escritorio, junto con lo que quedaba del cuerpo mutilado de Toy Freddy, aun no podía creerlo, nunca se imagino que Mike fuera capaz de cometer semejantes atrocidades y aunque no era un humano, los niveles de brutalidad utilizados para eliminarlo eran elevados, el suelo estaba empadrado de aceite que brotaba del animatronico.

Algo luminoso atrajo la atención de la chica. Ella se levanto y se acerco a los restos de Toy Freddy, removiendo varios escombros de lo que antes era su escritorio, encontró la tableta, la pantalla estaba un poco rota, pero lo demás estaba en buen estado.

Inmediatamente la encendió y la cámara mostro Show Stage, donde la había dejado antes de ser atacada por el poseído Mike. Luego de eso, comenzó a buscar mediante las cámaras, el paradero actual de Mike y quizás saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo que vio a continuación… fue algo que le helo la sangre, algo jamás en su vida pensó haber visto, una escena perturbadora que asustaría hasta a el soldado más valiente y rudo, algo que no se le olvidara y que ara dudar de si misma.

**Momentos antes, con Mike…**

El lobo se encontraba tendido en el piso, aun aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. Hace apenas unos segundos, la cabeza del mini-Freddy exploto y lo hiso retroceder unos cuatro metros. Su estado había cambiado de mal a peor, lo poco que le quedaba de sistema práctico había sido destruido, su ojo derecho estaba dañado y la mitad de su oreja derecha ya no estaba, su visión mostraba cierta estática, pero podía ver bien. Pero no podría decirse lo mismo de su cuerpo, la explosión disparo varios proyectiles pesados que le penetraron su coraza y alcanzaron su endoesqueleto, no era grave, pero si lo dejaron expuesto.

Mike se levanto con dificultad, tratando de reincorporarse y volver lo antes posible a su posición de combate antes de que los Nightmare lo volvieran a atacar. En eso, esa extraña voz le habla.

**-Mike, tenemos varios problemas- **

El animatronico no respondió, solo se aseguro de ponerse de pie y mirar con odio a sus enemigos.

**-El primero… Tu armadura fue traspasada…significa que ahora tu ventaja fue neutralizada y tienes el mismo riesgo de ser destruido-**

Nightmare Chica se había levantado y recuperado de los golpes, la explosión no la alcanzo a ella.

**-Segundo… los Nightmare parecen estar armados… y para colmo no son los únicos-**

De repente a espaldas de Mike, salieron dos sombras de la oscuridad y lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, patearon la parte trasera de sus rodillas y esto hiso que cayera al suelo arrodillado, al mismo tiempo que los dos Nightmare le sostenían firmemente ambos brazos. Foxy le incrusto su garfio en su hombro para afianzar el agarre y ver si dañaba algún circuito cosa que no paso. Mike se resistió, pero debido a lo débil y dañado que estaba, no podía hacer mucho.

**-Tercero… No pude desinstalar el virus, esta regado por todo tu sistema y si lo destruyo, te destruiría a ti también… lamento decirte que ahora ese virus es parte de ti-**

Esas palabras lo destruyeron internamente, ahora si parecía que no iba a poder salvarse de esta, sin defensas, sin armas, su cuerpo estaba dañado y única esperanza de ganar estaba cubierta por ese virus… pero salvarse no le importaba, lo que le importaba era salvar a Laili, pero ahora ya no podría. Estaba a merced de sus enemigos, ya no tenía fuerza para luchar, su energía era poca, apenas podía mantenerse consiente… Parecía que todo acabaría… A menos…

**-Pero tengo una buena noticia-**

Mike se sorprendió ante lo dicho, si no tenía energía, si sus armas y sistemas estaban bloqueados, ¿Entonces que era?...

**-Hay una solución… El virus no se puede eliminar...pero si se puede reprogramar…-**

La mente de Mike quedo en blanco ante lo que dijo, ¿Reprogramar?, acaso planeaba…

**-Sí, puedo manipular el virus y utilizar a nuestro favor… cando lo reprograme, no solo podremos tener acceso a las armas, sino que también podremos mejorarlas… y ya que el virus es adaptable, una vez lo manipule, podre mejorarlo, por lo tanto, tus armas, sistemas y armadura serán mucho más fuertes y resistentes…-**

Mike pensó por un momento en aceptar, pero por rápidamente fue interrumpido…

**-Sin embargo…hay un problema… y es que posiblemente duplique tu Bestialidad… en otras palabras, olvidaras quien eres o que eres por un momento y luego te convertirás en un animal sediento de sangre… es algo que te afectara inicialmente, después de un tiempo podrás dominarlo, pero por ahora… perdurara-**

Esto era un problema sin duda, un gran problema… Quizás podría destruir a los Nightmare, pero también podría hacerle daño a las humanas y él prefería ser destruido antes de que eso pasara. Sin embargo, ¿Qué otra opción tenia?... ya era uno de ellos, ya había asesinado, destripado, desmembrado, sentido, disfrutado y bebido la sangre de humanos… ¿Qué cambiaria?

Freddy se acerca a él con una sonrisa satisfactoria y retorcida en su cara, mirando como el lobo era sometido fácilmente por el zorro y el conejo.

-Creí que darías mas pelea- Hablo con una voz rasposa y seca, pero que aparentaba burla –Pero tal parece que no eres tan rudo después de todo…-

Mike tenía la mirada baja, no quería ver a ese maldito, no, no aun, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para poder mirarlo a la cara y arrancarle los circuitos violentamente.

-Recuerdo que me interrumpiste justo cuando estaba disfrutando de mi trabajo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?, si, Lynda, ¿No?- ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar su nombre?, lo que le hico no tenia perdón alguno –Y al parecer no está sola… perfecto, mejor para mi-

Mike forcejeo ferozmente, haciendo que casi se le escape de las manos a los dos Nightmare. Sus ojos ardían en ira, el odio comenzó a segarlo.

-Quizás valla y les haga una pequeña… visita- Nada había cambiado en el, a pesar de su aterradora apariencia, aun tenía esa desagradable personalidad y esa sonrisa perversa, junto con la lujuria descontrolada que reflejaba en sus ojos –Elimínenlo… yo iré a… ver a unas amigas-

Dicho esto, el oso se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al grupo y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a donde se encontraban las Guardias.

Odio e Ira Extremos, era lo que pasaba por Mike en estos momentos, ¿De verdad lo dijo?, ¡¿Se atrevió a decirlo?! ¡Y en su cara! No había palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos… algo que va mas allá de la Ira, el Odio y la Furia, algo que lentamente comenzó a poseerlo y nublar su forma de pensar, algo que lo estaba transformando en su interior.

-_Nadie… ¡Pero Nadie!… ¡SE METE CON MI LAILI!_\- Mike estallo en furia, ya no pensaba con rectitud, ahora era alguien más, alguien que estaba decidido a acabar con esos parásitos bajo cualquier circunstancia –_ ¡REPROGRAMA EL MALDITO VIRUS_!-

**_····_**

**_·····_**

**_········_**

**_MODO NIGHTMARE ACTIVADO_**

**_Sistema de Armamento: En línea, armado y listo para el combate._**

**_Defensas: Preparadas… reparando daños internos y/o externos, Nanobites activados, reforzando armadura. _**

**_Sistema de Visión: Restablecida, preparando selección de adjetivos._**

**_Misión: Proteger y Destruir… sin piedad._**

**_·······_**

**_····_**

**_·····_**

Mike reacciono violentamente, soltando un rugido demoniaco a los cuatro vientos. En un movimiento rápido, se libero de las garras de sus opresores y les proporciono un brutal puñetazo que los derribo hasta estar al lado de Nightmare Chica, esta los miro y pudo notar unas enormes marcas de garras en el área del impacto que un poco mas y lograría atravesar el blindaje.

Un aura oscura comenzó a emanar del pecho de Mike y luego comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo…

**Primera persona: Mike…**

Puedo sentir como la Oscuridad me rodea… puedo sentir como dejo ser lo que soy, para convertirme en lo que realmente soy… un arma, un monstruo, una Pesadilla. Mi ira se convierte en odio y mi odio para a convertirse en furia… furia que se convertirá en el fuego de mi Venganza, fuego que consumirá a mis enemigos en su propia miseria.

¿Acaso estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Valdrá la pena convertirme en lo que odio para poder destruirlos?... No lo sé, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

**Tercera persona…**

Los Nightmare veían atentos el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba Mike, el cual avía sido cubierto sorpresivamente por un aura negra con destellos rojos. Pasaron varios segundos y así como apareció, lentamente comenzó desaparecer. Los tres Nightmare se prepararon para lo que viniera, pues tenían el presentimiento de que el ya no enfrentarían al mismo enemigo de hace un momento… pero no estaban preparados para lo que vendría a continuación.

El aura se disipo, dejando al descubierto a… Mike, pero ahora se veía diferente, que digo diferente, extremadamente aterrador. Su cuerpo ahora era de un color gris más oscuro, también parecía tener marcas negras superpuestas en brazos. En su pecho había un nonagrama que brillaba en un color rojo intenso. Sus garras fueron peligrosamente afiladas, capases de atravesar casi cualquier tipo de metal. Su mandíbula ahora poseía dos hileras de dientes igual de afilados que los Nightmare, capaces me moler carne congelada y pulverizar los huesos. Pero quizás lo más aterrador… so esos ojos, salidos del mismo infierno, capaces penetrar en lo más profundo de tu alma y retorcerla de las maneras más grotescas posibles… Eso par de orbes rojizos, más intensos que la misma sangre, con pupilas alargadas de arriba abajo, rodeados de una esclerótica más oscura que la misma noche.

Sin duda estaban frente al mismo demonio… los tres Nightmare miraban a su enemigo recién mejorado y lo primero que notaron, fue que todo el daño que le habían ocasionado hace unos momentos, había desaparecido, esto solo los inquieto mas. Pero a pesar de esa inquietud, no evitaría que ellos cumplieran su adjetivo.

Bonnie fue el primer en atacar, corrió hacia él con una gran velocidad, listo para atacarlo con sus filosas garras, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un fuerte rugido.

Mike no se movió, no tomo posición, solo observaba con esos ojos malignos, como una bestia a punto de atrapar a su presa y así pasó…

Un estruendo sonó en todo el lugar, el ruido sonoro del metal chocando… Nightmare Chica y Foxy vieron con sorpresa, horror y miedo aquella escena.

Era Bonnie, aun con el brazo de su ataque en el aire, temblando, en shock, viendo perdidamente a la nada… Todo eso se debe a que el brazo de Mike, le había atravesado el pecho, no de lado a lado, pero logro atravesarlo. En el rostro de Mike se podía ver una sonrisa retorcida que podía decirlo todo, mientras que el de Nightmare Bonnie era inexpresivo, no lograba captar nada.

Foxy estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a su compañero, pero cuando estivo a punto de dar el primer pasó…

**_-Escopeta de mano activada-_**

_¡PUM!_

Los proyectiles impactaron contra Nightmare Foxy y penetraron en su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera mal herido. Nightmare Chica que presencio todo, miro desde el lugar donde fueron disparados, pero lo que vio fue a Bonnie, aun estaba de pie, solo que ahora gran parte de su espalda tenía un enorme agujero de donde salía humo.

Mike no perdió el tiempo e introdujo brutalmente su otra mano en el cuerpo de su enemigo, abriendo aun más el agujero que había en su pecho. El Nightmare soltó un rugido en respuesta y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, trato de apartar a su oponente, pero este rápidamente le tomo uno de sus brazos con su mandíbula y se lo arranco como a una muñeca de trapo.

Un líquido negro comenzó a salir de las heridas de Bonnie y empezó a caer en el piso. Mike prosiguió con su método y comenzó a ejercer fuerza en sus brazas, cada uno en dirección contrario del otro, tratando de abrir aun más la enorme herida que se encontraba en su pecho. Luego mordió ferozmente el cuello de Bonnie, sus dientes atravesaron sus cables y como era un área expuesta, no tuvo problema en alcanzar su endoesqueleto y aprisionarlo con sus colmillos, solo para luego empezar a desprenderlo del resto de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, la cabeza de Nightmare Bonnie fue violentamente arrancada desde la base por largos y filosos dientes de Mike, los cuales se encontraban manchado de un color negro, debido al derrame que sufrió su víctima. Pero todo no terminaba allí. El cuerpo del Nightmare también cedió, una mitad el cuerpo fue brutalmente desprendida de la otra e inmediatamente el líquido negro junto con los cables y circuitos cayeron al piso frente al lobo.

Mike soltó lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Nightmare Bonnie, pero no su cabeza, la cual se encontraba colgando en su hocico y miro a Chica y a Foxy, este último ya se había levantado justo a tiempo para ver el desastroso final de Bonnie. Soltó la cabeza, pero de su mandíbula aun salía ese líquido negro.

**_-Uno menos, solo faltan tres…-_**

Mike miro con sus demoniacos ojos a los dos últimos Nightmare que tenía en frente, decidiendo con cuál de ellos acabar primero para seguir con su camino de muerte desenfrenada. Solo le costó un par de segundos decidir cuál será su segundo victima… y sin duda le daría una sorpresa.

Rápidamente extendió su brazo derecho, apuntando a su siguiente objetivo, un pequeño ruido de un mecanismo se escucho de él. De repente una cadena gruesa con un cilindro puntiagudo en el frente salió disparada como bala e impacto contra su adjetivo, incrustándose fuertemente en su pecho, el cilindro había penetrado su coraza y atravesó su columna, dejando atrapado a la victima… Nightmare Foxy.

La cadena daba inicio en la muñeca de Mike, al parecer uno de sus mecanismos logro disparar la cadena en dirección a su objetivo con una excelente precisión, pues, allí era justo donde quería acertarle… en su columna. Mike rompió la conexión de su muñeca, afianzo mejor su agarre con la cadena, asegurándose de que no se le resbalara para lo que iba a hacer.

Mike comenzó a halar la cadena con toda su fuerza. Foxy grito con furia, ya que como el cilindro estaba atravesando su columna vertebral, por lo tanto el arpón estaba enganchado a él y eso quería decir que estaba atrapado sin manera de liberarse. Solo podía sentir el dolor al mismo tiempo que podía ver como lentamente era arrastrado hacia Mike, aun de pie.

El lobo siguió arrastrado con toda su fuerza al zorro para darle un violento final, pero este se resistía, aun así no evito que su arrastre. Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca, Nightmare Foxy trato de atacarlo con su garfio, pero Mike ya lo veía venir y le atrapo la muñeca, acto seguido, comienza apretar su agarre, al mismo tiempo que lentamente empieza a torcerle el brazo.

Mike destroza la muñeca de Foxy debido a la presión, luego en un movimiento rápido, le arranca el brazo entero, dejando cables y varios pedazos de metal colgando de su hombro. Foxy deja escapar un grito desgarrador, luego de eso se recupera y trata de atacar a Mike con su ultimo brazo, pero el lobo es más listo y antes de que las garras de Foxy logren tocarlo. Mike bloque el ataque, evitándolo con la cadena, después, de una manera ágil se la enrolla por todo el brazo, quedando así atrapado por el lazo metálico de Mike.

Foxy cae al puso bocabajo, aun con el arpón cilíndrico en su columna y parte de la cadena enrollada en su brazo. Mike sonrió con maldad al ver que tenia al Nightmare sometido, vio que trato de levantarse, pero el rápidamente lo detiene, jalando de la cadena, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera, luego piso fuertemente su espalda, la fuerza fue tal que le abrió parte de la espalda, pero rápidamente se detuvo, pues no quería hacer eso, aun tenía el brazo arranco con el garfio en su mano.

**_-Es hora de decir adiós capitán…-_**

Mike comenzó a halar la cadena con toda la fuerza que tenia. El arpón que estaba en la columna vertebral de Foxy, lentamente comenzó a destrozarle a ser lenta y sádicamente separada del resto, al mismo tiempo que la cadena alrededor del brazo del zorro comenzó destruir el traje reforzado alrededor del endoesqueleto. Mike no mostraba signos de querer parar, es más, los chillidos que emitía Foxy solo hacían que su furia aumentara, como si estuviera desesperado por matarlo de una vez.

Finalmente, Mike dio un último fuerte tirón de la cuerda, hasta que finalmente la columna del zorro cedió y fue brutalmente arrancada por el arpón cilíndrico, el gran pedazo de metal cubierto por cables y aceite negro industrial, colgaba de la cadena, junto el otro brazo de Foxy que también fue violentamente separado de su dueño, pero que también estaba destruido. Mike, inconforme por sus actos, agarro fuertemente el brazo con el garfio de Foxy y lo engancho contra la parte superior de su mandíbula, luego empezó a aplicar una gran cantidad de fuerza, mientras ponía uno de sus pies en su cuello para hacer más fuerte el agarrare.

Lentamente la mandíbula del Nightmare comenzó a ceder, mostrado los cables t partes metálicas a punto de ser separados del resto. Finalmente, la cabeza del zorro cedió y la parte superior de su mandíbula fue lanzada por los aires. Ahora si era claro que estaba más que muerto. Mike soltó el brazo, al igual que el que se hallaba en la cadena y el gran pedazo de metal que antes era parte de la columna de Foxy. La cadena estaba teñida en negro, pero aun podía aguantar para la siguiente víctima.

**_-Otro maldito menos, faltan dos…-_**

Mike poso su mirada sobre Nightmare Chica, ella se aterro al ver ese par de infernales orbes rojizos, no sabía cómo, pero esa mirada macabra logro congelarla física y mentalmente. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a semejante monstruo, ni siquiera Foxy y Bonnie fueron capaces de siquiera hacerle algo, estaba intacto, con la única diferencia de que entre sus mortalmente afiladas garras y dientes brotaba ese liquido negro perteneciente a ellos.

Estaba muerta… sin duda lo estaba, mucho antes de que comenzara la pelea, incluso mucho antes de que salieran de su escondite, su sentencia ya estaba firmada, la de todos… Y la parca… era **_Mike_**.

Nightmare Chica no lo noto, pero la cadena negra fue lanzada hacia ella, enrollándose alrededor de su cuello, ya era tarde, ya había comenzado y no había manera de detenerlo, no podía hablar con él, porque no razonaría, no podía atacarlo, porque eso solo lo enfurecería y daría más dolor al sufrimiento que ya era su muerte. Mike halo con fuerza la cadena alrededor del cuello de Chica y aunque ella se resistió, no podía evitar el violento final que le esperaba.

Una chispa se genero en el choque de metal con metal y como la cadena estaba cubierta por aceite hidráulico, esto causo que la gran cadena se incendiara alrededor del cuello de la Nightmare, intensificando aun más el dolor. El fuego tambe se propago hasta las manos de Mike, ya que también estaban cubiertas por el liquido inflamable, pero no a diferencia de Chica, el no se quemaba, ya que su traje era a prueba de fuego.

El fuego se extendió por sus brazos, envolviéndolos por completo y las llamas cubrieron parte de su espalda y hombros, llegando también a su boca, pero no le afectaba nada. Nightmare Chica, además de sentir como su cuello era aplastado y quemado por la cadena de fuego, ahora tenía que ver a un Mike más aterrador de lo que se podía esperar.

El fuego rodeaba sus brazos, parte de su espalda y hombros, de su boca salían flamas de un tono más rojizo, que se confinaban a la perfección con sus ojos rodeados de ese contexto negro. Era como ver al mismo demonio salido del infierno y ahora estaba diferente a ella, listo para darle su fin.

Mike tomo el cuello de Nightmare Chica con una de sus manos aun rodeadas de fuego y con la otra tono el pico de ella, clavando fuertemente sus garras en el, solo para después aplicar una gran cantidad de fuerza y arrancárselo, junto con las tres hileras de dientes. El aceite comenzó salir del gran agujero en su cara, expandiendo se por todo su cuerpo y en el camino hiso contando con las llamas de la cadena. Lentamente, Nightmare Chica comenzó a incendiarse, tanto externa, como internamente, al mismo tiempo que Mike destrozaba su cuello con sus manos… todo parecía haber acabado y así era… solo que con un inconveniente.

Entre las flamas, los ojos del Cupcake en el hombro de Nightmare Chica brillaron intensamente, dando entender que había activado su último recurso…

_¡BOOOOOOOOOM!_

* * *

Laili estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ver, aun con la tableta en su mano, presencio todo, desde la horrible transformación de Mike, hasta la gran explosión que destruyo la cámara y corto su visión, pero ya había visto suficiente y esto solo causo que más dudas surgieran en su mente, pero la que más la tenia inquieta era: ¿Qué le paso a Mike? ¿Por qué su apariencia se distorsiono de esa manera?, ya había visto a los Nightmare y pudo ver de lo que eran capases, tal fue por eso, ¿Peo acaso volverá a ser el mismo de antes? ¿O se quedara así para siempre?, eso era lo que le preocupaba en estos momentos… recuperar a su amado Mike, cueste lo que cueste.

-Mike… ojala este bien-

Lynda también escucho la explosión y eso solo aumento sus ganas de ir y "ayudar" a Mike, pero Mangle aun le impedía el camino con la escopeta en su mano. Debido a eso discusión para nada silenciosa, ninguna oyó el ruido de pasos acercándose a su posición.

-Por última vez Mangle… ¡Devuélveme mi maldita escopeta!- Grito una furiosa Lynda.

-No… no vez que…- La zorra no termino su frase, ya que oyó algo a sus espaldas.

Lynda no entendió el repentino cambio de Mangle y no fue hasta que finalmente oyó unos largos y pesados pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellas, en el largo y oscuro pasillo. Mangle trato de darse la vuelta para ver, ya que ella tenía visión nocturna, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una mano roja con garras, tomo por el cuello a Mangle, esta debido a la tremenda fuerza aplicada, soltó el arma. Lynda, algo impactada por lo que acabo de pasar, se recupero rápidamente y ágilmente recupero su escopeta, solo para después apuntarle a donde estaba la cara del atacante, solo para después quedar en un estado de shock al ver quién era.

-E-esto n-no puede ser p-posible…-

Era Nightmare Freddy el que estaba frente a ella y aunque su apariencia no era la misma, podía reconocerlo, esa sonrisa deformada y maliciosa, esa mirada perversa y retorcida, únicas en un repulsivo ser que se aprovechaba de su fuerza y de sus víctimas, ese asqueroso ser que la miraba con una lujuria asquerosa digna de repugnar hasta la persona más vil y sádica del planeta. Oh podía reconocerlo perfectamente, fue ese desgraciado quien se atrevió a violarla en su última noche, quien le hiso pasar el momento más desagradable de su vida, quien la hirió física y psicológicamente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, su vista comenzó a fallarle, el miedo empezó a apoderarse lentamente de ella, por mas tempo que lo veía, peor se hacia su estado y mas por lo que dijo.

-Hola Lynda-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para aterrorizarla aun más. La chica cayó al suelo, dejando su escopeta a un lado, sin dejar de mirar al Nightmare, retrocedió hasta llegar al lado de su prima Laili y abrazarla, ocultando su rostro y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Laili miraba con temor como el animatronico se acercaba con ese gesto perverso en su cara, aun con Mangle entre sus garras, todo parecía estar perdido.

-Veo que tienes una amiga… esto será más divertí…- No termino la frase, soltó a la zorra.

¿Nunca han escuchado la frase que dice: "Menos charla y mas Acción"?... bueno en mi caso sería: ¡Menos charla y mas Muerte!...

Un arpón cilíndrico atravesó el pecho de Nightmare Freddy. Laili y Lynda no hicieron nada, solo miraron como Freddy era arrastrado de nuevo a la oscuridad por unas cadenas envueltas en fuego. La cadena terminaba en las manos de un Demonizado Mike, el cual sus brazos y parte de su espalda eran rodeadas por el fuego, pero no un fuego cualquiera, sino un fuego rojo que parecía emanar de su cuerpo, combinando su atemorizante resplandor con los orbes rojizos con pupilas rasgadas y fondo negro.

A medida que se acercaba, Freddy podía sentir como una gran presión a su alrededor, un presión que lo aplastaba internamente y se sentía peor a medida que se acercaba. Podía ver esa expresión desalmada en su cara, libre de todo tipo de emoción además de Odio y ese Odio se manifestaba en la tortura interna que en estos momentos sentía y lo aplastaban.

Todo estaba claro, todo terminaría de la peor manera, ya que sus últimos minutos serian los peores de su vida, ya que estaba frente a la mismísima muerte, el verdugo que le traería un final de lo más horrible. A medida que esas cadenas lo tenían atrapado y sin manera alguna de salir. No podía pelear, el dolor que ya sentía se lo impedía por completo… era como si el ya hubiera neutralizado todo tipo de escapes, todo tipo de inconvenientes, todo para divertirse con su miserable sufrimiento interno.

Cuando Mike finalmente lo tuvo a su alcance, lo tomo con toda su fuerza y le envolvió el cuello con la cadena aun en llamas, asegurándose de que estas aprisionaran su cuello de una manera dolorosa. Mike no lo destruiría como lo hiso con los otros Nightmare, no, el tenia un método mucho peor que va mas allá de la tortura física… su objetivo era destrozarlo mentalmente, para después destruirlo de manera lenta y brutal… y ya tenía una manera.

Mike tomo de la cabeza al Nightmare y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Esto al principio lo confundió, pero inmediatamente pudo sentir n dolor agudo proveniente de su pecho, que lentamente comenzó a propagarse por todo su cuerpo. Ahí fue cuando entendió su propósito, obligarlo a mirar esos malignos ojos para que sufra de manera lenta y le estaba funcionando, ya que además del terrible dolor que incrementaba en su cuerpo, pudo sentir como su mente era corroída y destrozada por las miles de imágenes infernales que se cruzaban por su mente, atormentado lo de maneras inhumanas.

**_-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- _**Su voz sonaba distorsionada, pero con un claro toque de sadismo y frialdad **_–El único error que cometiste en tu vida… fue existir, maldito parasito-_**

Lentamente, Nightmare Freddy sentía como se destruía internamente, sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, estropeando sus circuitos e incinerando los cientos de cables que lo mantenían, derritiéndolos junto con las otras partes que aun lo mantenían de pie, pero que pronto colapsaron, obligándolo a arrodillarse frente a su verdugo, el cual, se aseguraba quirúrgicamente que cada segundo de vida que pasaba su víctima desee estar muerto, pero eso es de algo de lo que no se libraría tan fácilmente.

Sin que Freddy se diera cuanta, empezó a convulsionar, de sus ojos y boca comenzó a salir aceite que se escurría lentamente hasta su cuello donde entraba en contacto con el fuello abrazador de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, haciendo que el material se incendiara. Lo mismo pasó por todo su deteriorado cuerpo. Las pequeñas cabezas en todo su cuerpo no lo soportaron más y también convulsionaron. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a ser quemado, mientras aun era torturado mentalmente por el lobo.

El fuego ya lo había rodeado por completo y lo único que podía hacer era… sentir, sentir como era calcinado, al mismo tiempo que una presión aplastante lo destruía. Freddy ya no podía pensar con claridad, su mente había sido devastada por completo, su estado físico era aun peor de lo que cualquiera se imaginara… Oficialmente, Freddy había sido Masacrado.

Mike, al ver que ya había conseguido lo que quería, decidió que era momento de ponerle fin a todo esto. Así que con toda la fuerza que tenia, arranco brutalmente la cabeza del Nightmare con toda su columna vertebral, la cual estaba destruida debido al fuego. Pero no todo termino allí. Mike entonces, soltó la cabeza y se centro en el resto del cuerpo, utilizando sus filosas garras, comenzó a desgarrar, arrancar y destruir todo lo que antes era conocido como Freddy… pero ahora… no se le podía reconocer.

Después de unos minutos. Mike observaba lo que antes era Nightmare Freddy, el cual solo eran pequeños incendiándose, esparcidos por todo el destrozado pasillo… oficialmente todo parecía haber terminado…

**_-Objetivo: Cumplido… Riesgo: Eliminado… Laili… A salvo-_**

Si… todo parecía haber terminado… pero…

**_-Aun falta uno…-_**

**Fin del Capítulo 8.**

**¡Eh vuelto! ¡Sí!... qué bueno que estoy vivo.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, enserio, lo que paso fue que...**

**Bueno, es una larga historia… pero lo que si les puedo decir… es que las maldiciones que me enviaron las Fujoshis y Fundashis, junto con las Fangirls, hicieron efecto en mi… Verán: Era solo otro pinche día, tranquilo, normal. Estaba escribiendo este capítulo, pero cuando estaba a punto de escribir las muertes de los animatronicos… Puff, se fue la luz, irónico, ¿No? Ahí fue cuando iniciaron los Problemas… Después de eso, comencé a sentirme débil, lo resumiré: Fiebre alta, dolores musculares, alucinaciones, comencé a delirar, etc. Luego: Hospital, agujas, inyecciones, sedantes, curas… Todo eso por 2 malditas semanas, ¡Dos Malditas Semanas! Y durante ese tiempo no estuve en las condiciones físicas, mentales y psicológicas para continuar… Me enfurecí a niveles extremos y para eso fueron los pinches sedantes, 2 dosis diarias. Mierda. Pero Gracias a Dios, así como llego, se empezó a ir… me dieron de alta, volví a casa y complete el capitulo. ¡JA!, es sus caras brujas, estoy vivo, sus maldiciones no funcionaron.**

**Solo por alguien, no les declaro la Guerra a esas zorras.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es la enfermedad más fuerte que has experimentado/sufrido?, a se me olvido el nombre y sinceramente, me importa un reverendo pepino.**

**Me puse al tanto de todo en mi ausencia y me di cuenta de que salio FNaF 4... ¡Puto Scott! No pudo esperarse a Halloween y ahora la cago... pero bueno, de todas y putas maneras me compre el maldito juego... es mejor de lo que creí. **

**Bueno, me tengo que ir, otros Fics me esperan, ¡Ah, por cierto!, publique una nueva Historia en mi cuenta, su nombre es: _"Solo Mía"_, una Historia que surgió de una mala apuesta que tuve.**

**Les mando cordial y amistoso abrazo a ustedes, mis lectores. Sobre todo a mis grandes amigas: La Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 y Karoru Gengar, les deseo lo mejor y cuidado con el Chapo XD.**

**Adiós, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, enserio, sufrí en este capítulo, no sean mezquinos.**

**Chao.**


	9. Chapter 9: Fin de la Pesadilla

**Hola, buenos días/ tardes/noches.**

**Uff, nunca pensé que de verdad llegaría hasta acá, esto es sorprendente ¿No?, ya que siempre pensé que me enviarían mensajes de odio de parte de las Fangirls, pero nada paso… creo que eso se deba a que: Uno, solo me ignoran porque creen que solo soy otro pendejo… o Dos, tienen miedo de que provoque un holocausto, ya que saben que soy capaz de (ir a sus casas y matarlas con un martillo) crear otro Fic de muerte… de hecho, ¡Creo que soy el único que lo ah hecho!**

**Bueno, dejémonos de palabrería y comencemos…**

**Capitulo 9: Fin de la pesadilla…**

¿Acaso todo acabo?...

No, pero ya casi todo término, solo faltaba poco para que esta pesadilla finalmente acabara… solo falta aquel ser que le arruino la vida, solo falta Puppet. El único problema era que la marioneta no se presentaría por sí misma, a menos claro…

Mike se quedo allí parado, entre los restos destrozados de Nightmare Freddy, sin mirar a otra parte más que al pasillo… esperando, esperando el momento perfecto para poder ejecutar su última jugada, la jugada que finalmente acabaría con toda esta miseria que ha durado más de 10 años.

-_Interesante- _Se escucho la voz de la marioneta en el pasillo –La forma en la que lograste activar el virus y utilizarlo a tu favor fue único… pero-

Algo no andaba bien. Mike pudo sentir como algo dentro de su sistema fallaba, su vista comenzó a oscurecerse, un dolor terrible surgió desde adentro obligándolo a arrodillarse, al mismo tiempo que hacia algunos movimientos involuntarios y emitía feroces rugidos llenos de ira hacia la marioneta.

_-Olvidaste que yo soy el único capaz de manipular este virus y nadie más-_

En el oscuro pasillo, frente a Mike, comenzó a materializarse en forma de sombra un ser, Puppet, observando con una sonrisa triunfal al animatronico, el cual seguía agonizando por el terrible control infundido por este ente.

-_¿Enserio creíste que podías controlarlo? ¿Enserio creíste que podrías utilizarlo en mi contra? ¿Qué lo utilizaras con el patético fin de defender a una estúpida humana?-_ Pregunto con burla, mientras terminaba de regenerarse –_Aunque aún no se cómo lograste activarlo… por un momento creí que había perdido el control…-_

_Varias grietas comenzaron a abrirse por todo el cuerpo de _Mike y de ellas comenzaron a salir destellos rojos.

_-Pero inmediatamente recordé que yo soy el único que puedo controlarlo y tu no…-_

_-**Pero yo si…-**_ Resonó una voz cruda y distorsionada, que no era de Mike, sino de algo más, algo que Puppet reconoció inmediatamente.

Mike dejo de agonizar, los rugidos de dolor fueron remplazados por una risa igual de distorsionada y maligna…

_-Oh no…-_

De repente, el lobo se levanto como si nada, aun con esas grietas en su cuerpo, mirando con una sonrisa deformada a la marioneta, la cual, quedo helada del miedo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba… no lo podía creer. Algo mucho más grande en poder estaba aquí mismo, frente a él, con intenciones nada agradables en lo que respecta y lo peor de todo era que NO podría escapar, no otra vez… después de mucho tiempo tratando de evadirlo, evitarlo, engañarlo, todo tratando de evitar este momento, pero para su desgracia… La Muerte siempre te llega, no importa qué clase de parasito asqueroso seas, no importa bajo que métodos, siempre te encuentra….

Sin previo aviso, el lobo se abalanzo violentamente contra la marioneta, que a pesar de tener apariencia fantasmal, no evito que las enormes y filosas garras de Mike se incrustaran en su "cuerpo" como si fueran carne, atravesando su hombro y vientre, solo para después incrustarlas en la pared, ahora estaba atrapado entre las sanguinarias garras de su enemigo. Puppet no hiso nada más que mirar con un profundo miedo a los ojos demoniacos del animatronico, los cuales ocultando ese terrible pero increíble deseo de desmembrarlo lentamente y devorar su alma para que sufra por toda la maldita eternidad en el infierno.

El nonagrama en el pecho de Mike comenzó a brillar en un tono rojo intenso y casi de inmediato, de las pequeñas grietas en toda su armadura de pesadilla, comenzó a salir un neblina negra con destellos rojos, que comenzó materializarse por sobre su espalda, adoptando rápidamente una forma, una sombra encapuchada con una gruesa túnica y ojos demoniacos. Con tétrica voz salida del mismo infierno, comenzó a hablar.

**_-Sabes porque estoy aquí… ¿Verdad?-_** Hablo a través de Mike el ser. Marionette no respondió, no solo por el inmenso terror que sentía ahora mismo, sino por el inaguantable dolor que le causaban las garras del lobo, las cuales, se aseguraron quirúrgicamente de hacer cada segundo de su vida, fuera total arrepentimiento **_–Puppet, se te acusa de asesinato, secuestro, extorción, robo y manipulación de almas… debido a estos cargos contra la humanidad y el orden natural del universo, la Orden Satánica y Celestial te condena a pasar Toda la eternidad en El Tártaro, la parte más cruel y retorcida de todo el infierno, donde será torturado hasta el fin de los tiempos- _**

Ya estaba dictado, todo había terminado para esa maldita marioneta, lo único que podía esperar, era que se que se quemara en el infierno, que sufriera de la peor manera existente y así seria. Sin más tiempo que perder, los ojos de _La Muerte_ se iluminaron, seguido un destello blanco enceguecedor que ilumino todo el pasillo.

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

El último grito de Puppet, el último que se oirá de él y el que marcara el fin de esta maldición.

**·····························································**

Laili abrió los ojos… los gritos de dolor, el sonido del metal siendo destrozado, el susurro de las almas torturadas y del fuego consumiendo los cuerpos, todo había cesado, el silencio rápidamente consumió todo a su alrededor como si nada hubiese pasado, pero el desquiciante olor del aceite quemado rondaba por el aire, devolviéndole esa sanción de incomodidad y miedo.

Lynda, que aun estaba aferrada a su prima, se aparto de ella al darse cuenta del repentino silencio en la destrozada atmosfera. Miro a su prima con preocupación, sin saber si ya esto había acabado o no.

Pero no hay palabras… solo silencio, el silencio mas atemorizante que se puede experimentar ahora mismo, después de todo, cuando se trata de Freddy's, se trata del mismo infierno psicológico, por lo tanto, hasta la más mínima muestra de tranquilidad atemorizaba por naturaleza a los que ya experimentaron este tortuoso trabajo.

Mangle se levanto del suelo, realizo un chequeo rápido de los daños ocasionados por Nightmare Freddy, nada serio, solo un par de golpes y uno que otro escape de aceite que sería reparado momentáneamente.

Todo parecía estar bien, excepto por el abrumador silencio y la tención temerosa de las dos humanas. Pero todo eso finalmente acabaría con la esperada pregunta:

-¿Dónde está Mike?- Pregunto Lynda con temor y preocupación a la vez, imaginando los posibles escenarios que responderían esa vaga pregunta, las mayoría nada agradables.

Sin embargo, Laili ya se había hecho esa pregunta en su mente desde que el abrumador silencio arribo en toda la pizzería, junto con otras cuestiones en particular, como: ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, pero sobretodo: ¿Volverá a ser el mismo de antes? No lo sabía y cada segundo que pasaba se generaban más preguntas, cada vez más pesimistas ante el asunto, llegando a preguntarse: ¿Murió? ¿No lo volveré a ver más? No lo sabía, pero no se quedaría allí parada sin hacer nada al respecto. No, ella buscaría las respuestas, con la esperanza de que quizás no sea tarde.

Así que, con linterna en mano, la chica junto todo el valor que tenia y se dispuso a salir en busca del lobo animatronico. Lynda y Mangle, observaron sorprendidas como Laili salió de la oficina, para adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo.

-¡Laili! ¿A dónde vas?- Lynda siguió a su prima sin pensarlo, saliendo de la oficina también.

Laili sin embargo, no contesto, solo se dispuso a seguir su camino, ya que no quería perder el tiempo hablando. Lynda, a pesar de la reacción poco esperada de la castaña, entendió rápidamente lo que quería hacer, Buscar a Mike, así que decidió no hacer más preguntas y empezó a ayudar.

Así ambas chicas y Mangle, iniciaron una búsqueda improvisada por toda la Pizzería, con el único objetivo en mente de encontrar a Mike. Primero revisaron los pasillos, pero lo único que encontraron fueron los restos en llamas de Nightmare Freddy y a poca distancia de allí, un extraño dibujo geométrico en la pared, similar a una estrella solo que con doce puntas, esto las extraño mucho, pero no les agrado nada. Luego siguieron su búsqueda, esta vez revisando las habitaciones, baños y salones de juegos, pero lo único que hallaron fueron los restos mutilados de los demás Nightmare, junto con más cadáveres humanos, espacios por toda la Pizzería y lo que antes eran los Toy, Springtrap y Golden.

Por donde quiera, siempre había un cadáver, desde ancianos hasta niños, desmembrados, destripados o cuerpos enteros brutalmente mutilados. Pero a pesar de la larga búsqueda, no había señales o rastro del paradero de Mike.

Laili cada vez se sentía peor consigo misma, de alguna manera sentía que parte de esto era se culpa, pero no era así, sin embargo, por cada minuto que pasaba, perdía más las esperanzas de poder encontrar a su querido Mike. Parecía que todo había acabado, estaba a punto de rendirse…

Pero como estoy seguro de que ustedes prefieren un final feliz…

**-Laili-…**

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, una voz fantasmal que resonó en su mente.

-¿Q-que?- Comenzó a ajustarse un poco al no entender la repentina aparición de este ser en sus pensamientos.

**-No te asustes, no te hare daño- **Hablo esta vez con más calidez, tratando de ganarse un poco de confianza.

Laili se calmo un poco ante lo dicho, pero aun desconfiaba de este ente desconocido que invadió su mente sin razón aparente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto con algo de severidad, esperando obtener respuestas ante lo que sucedía.

**-Ayudarte…-**

**·······································································**

Allí estaba, oculto entre la densa oscuridad que ofrecía el recinto, tirado entre las sombras, sin ningún propósito aparente, mirando a la nada con el mismo rostro inexpresivo, aunque se sentía de otra manera, triste, desanimado, solitario, pensando en pasar la eternidad apartado de todo aquello que quería, lejos de ella, pensando que estaría mejor, ya que de alguna manera, se sentía inútil, incapaz de merecerla, pensando que jamás debió conocerla o encontrarla, pensando que las cosas serian mejores de este modo, reservándose el dolor y el sufrimiento para sí mismo y no para ella.

Después de todo, el preferiría pasar por esto mas de mil veces, antes que verla así. Era cierto, ya no era humano, ahora solo era una maquina, incapaz de sentir, expresar o trasmitir algún tipo de sentimiento que no sea el Odio, Ira, Miedo… Muerte… para eso fue creada, para eso fue hecho, ese era el objetivo inicial, utilizarlo, utilizarlo para infundir terror, muerte, miedo, tortura a cualquier persona que se le atravesara…

Tal vez así este escrito después de todo, quizás debería ser así, sufrir eternamente en la soledad, entre la oscuridad y las sombras, con la sangre de gente inocente cubriendo su cuerpo, aceptar esta maldición y sellarla para que nunca vuelva a dañar a nadie. Después de todo, por eso estaba allí, para evitar que le hiciera daño a otra persona, en especial a ella.

Allí estaba… donde todo comenzó, donde adopto esta forma sin vida de un lobo animatronico endemoniado. El Cuarto Oculto, donde pasaría el resto de la eternidad, confinado a la soledad… Oh tal vez no.

**_Esa angustia…_****_  
cuando sabes que algo va a cambiar,  
que algo se irá para siempre  
y nada será igual_**

**_¿Sera por el miedo?  
¿El apego?  
¿El ego?  
El pánico al mirar delante  
y no encontrar aquello._**

**_Maldito sentimiento_****_  
que me obliga a gritar  
a romper  
a llorar._**

**_Maldito sentimiento_****_  
que antes me daba felicidad._**

El sonido de bisagras rechinando resonó en todo el recinto, las puertas se habían abierto… ¿Cómo pudieron encontrarlo? Sin duda no se lo esperaba, pero ¿Quién podría ser?... Una luz artificial ilumino las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, pudo oír con su oído mejorado los pasos de alguien bajando. Y en cuestión de solo segundos, esa persona estaba frente a él, a unos 5 metros de distancia que los separaban.

Mike levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, solo para después llevarse la mejor y peor sorpresa de su vida. Allí estaba ella, con una linterna en sus manos, mirándolo con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color café, quedándose parada sin más nada que mirarlo.

El lobo aparto la vista, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir viéndola así, llorando, verla llorar hacia que se sintiese destruido, acabado y acribillado, ya que de alguna manera sentía que todo era su culpa. Se sentía incapaz de poder mirarla, sentía que no la merecía, sentía que nunca más debería estar a su lado, ya que solo le causaría más dolor.

Laili por su parte, se acerco a él y se sentó al lado suyo para poder mirarlo de nuevo a la cara. Mike trato de apartar su rostro, pero el suave toque de la mano de Laili en su mejilla metálica lo evito, obligándolo a que sus miradas se conectaran de nuevo. Por su parte, Mike no podía soportarlo, así que con delicadeza, poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica para poder limpiar las lagrimas que manchaban su hermoso rostro.

No hubo palabras, no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron allí, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro, ya que como decía la frase: "Una expresión dice más que mil palabras"…

Pasos se escucharon a través de las escaleras, alguien estaba bajando, Mike fue el primero en romper el contacto visual para saber de quién se trataba la otra persona, Laili se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo un poco diseccionada. Ambos fijaron su vista en al final del trayecto, con la luz de la linterna de Laili iluminando la entrada… y en cuestión de segundos, ella ya estaba allí.

Era Lynda… se veía cansada ¿Y quién no lo estaría?, después de una noche llena de Miedo, Muerte, Caos y Destrucción no era de sorprenderse que estuvieran así. Lynda miro a su prima y al animatronico con resignación, suspiro agotada, solo para después acercarse a ellos y sentarse al lado de Mike, recogió sus piernas y apoyo se cabeza en el hombro del animatronico.

Mike no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, observando con cierto cariño como la chica se quedaba dormida en su hombro, a su lado. Luego mira a Laili, la cual dio un pequeño y delicado bostezo, haciendo lo mismo que Lynda, apoyando su delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro del lobo, apegándose un poco mas y abrazando su brazo para sentirse más segura.

Sonrió aun mas al ver como las dos se quedaban profundamente dormidas junto a él, con una sonrisa en sus rostros… se sentía mejor, mucho mejor y aunque el ya no pueda dormir porque es una máquina, quizás lo aria, por ellas hasta helaría los mismo infiernos.

Sabía que no sería fácil, que surgirán más problemas en el futuro y que vendrán nuevos retos, pero… valdrá la pena.

Pero en medio ese estado, no pudo evitar hacerse la una pregunta…

-¿y ahora qué hago?-…

**FIN.**

**¡Eh vuelto!... ¡Otra vez!**

**Se preguntaran: ¿Este es el fin?, pues… ¡Claro que sí! Este es el final de esta historia.**

**Pero antes de que intenten lanzarme piedras, bombas molotov o narcos mexicanos, quiero aclarar el porqué decidí terminar esto en este capítulo.**

**Uno, se me acabaron las ideas, recuerden que nunca planee extender esta historia más allá de los 3 capítulos.**

**Dos, todos los enemigos fueron destruidos, los Old, los Nightmare y Puppet ahora está en el infierno, por lo tanto, ya no hay enemigos potenciales, además de que la pizzería fue destruida.**

**Carajo, pido perdón por la demora, no lo sé, pero estuve en conflicto conmigo mismo en trayecto que escribía este capítulo, por lo quede en un punto muerto muchas veces mientras lo escribía, era estresante pensar que este sería el ultimo capitulo. Así que me esforcé lo mas que pude por evitar poner un final trágico, trate de colocar un final "feliz", pero no sé lo que paso… ¿Cómo lo ven? **

**En todas las películas románticas es lo mismo, se conocen, se enamoran, a la mitad hay problemas, luego los resuelven y el final feliz… ¡Basuuuurrraaaaa! Quise poner un final NADA feliz, pero conociéndolos, se que contratarían a los nazis de su barrio para matarme, así que decidí un final "Termino Medio".**

**Aun así, espero que les haya gustado. Además, hare un capitulo a parte donde responderé todas las preguntas que me quieran hacer y no lo sé, tal vez haga un pequeño Epilogo del final.**

**Recuerden:**

**_"Matar es mi Negocio… ¡Y el Negocio es Bueno!"_**

**Pregunta: ¿Cómo creyeron que sería el final de esta Historia?...**

**Bien, me despido, pero no sin antes darles las Gracias a todos ustedes mis preciados Lectores, todo su apoyo me inspira seguir adelante, en especial a La Princesa Twilight Sparkl Karoru Gengar, las quiero mucho.**

**Les digo adiós desde el Fin del Mundo XD.**


End file.
